Two Broken Hearts Make One Whole Heart: Mending Hearts
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: A woman who has lost everything she holds dear. She is transported to the Doctor but why and how? But now the Doctor has regenerated. How will things go for them now that he's a new man? Second in my rewrite. R&R please. Don't own Doctor Who. Doctor/OC
1. Perfect SongThe Christmas invasion

Two Broken Hearts Makes One Whole Heart:

Mending Hearts

Chapter 1

Perfect Song/The Christmas invasion

By: Izzy

The TARDIS finally stopped shaking about. Rhee figured that they had arrived at Rose's place. The Doctor walked to the doors and opened them. "Here we are then," he said as he leaned out the door. "London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it." He got out and she followed him but stayed in the doorway using the TARDIS for support. She was feeling worse than before. She needed sleep but she also needed to make sure the Doctor was OK. "Jackie. Mickey. Rose! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on." He moved to between Jackie and Rose. "Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" He faints before anyone can catch him. Rhee knew she wasn't that far behind him.

"Who is this?" Mickey asked. "Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him, right in front of you." Rhee said trying not to faint. "That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked as Rose just looked on in shock, but then she noticed that Rhee was weaving as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Rhee, are you OK?" Rose asked. "You don't look so good." Rhee was pale and staggering.

"The Doctor is more important," Rhee said as she staggered to them and nearly collapsed on Jackie. "But with as much pain as I'm in I may need a bit of help getting in."

"I got ya," Jackie said as she supported Rhee on her shoulder. Mickey and Rose grabbed the Doctor.

"Thanks," Rhee said. "I'll try not to faint on the way." They started to walk to the apartment. "Oh, and if I pass out and then wake up in a hospital, I will not be happy."

"Don't worry we won't take you," Rose shouted from behind Jackie and Rhee. They got inside with limited damage to Rhee or the Doctor. Rhee did as she promised she was awake until Jackie helped Rhee to Rose's bed. Mickey changed the Doctor in to pajamas while Rose changed Rhee into some of her pajamas. As Rose changed Rhee, Rose noticed that Rhee was hot. So she took her temperature it was 38 degrees Celsius. She knew she had promised Rhee, that Rose wouldn't take Rhee to the hospital but this was a fever and Rose didn't know any of Rhee's allergies. But now that Rose thought on it nor would any hospital around here. Rhee was from America, and another dimension. No one but Rhee knew. Rose sighed. She went to check on the Doctor.

"Here we go." Jackie said as she entered the room behind Rose. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take them to hospital."

"We can't." Rose said. "They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. And I promised her I wouldn't." Jackie went to say something but was stopped by Rose. "No! Shush!" Rose listened to both sides of his chest and heard a heartbeat on both sides. She sighed again. "Both working."

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked in shock.

"Well, he's got two hearts." Rose said as she tried to leave the room.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie said still not believing what her daughter was saying.

"He has." Rose said. She prayed her mom would drop it.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked.

"Leave him alone." Rose said.

"Wait," Jackie said as she followed Rose to check on Rhee. "Does Rhiannon have two hearts too?"

"No," Rose said. She checked on Rhee's temperature again this time it was 35.2. Rose couldn't believe it. She was just short of Hypothermia. "She's human just from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Jackie said unable to believe it.

"Yeah," Rose replied. She sighed again feeling helpless. If she couldn't help her friends, what good was she? She knew that wasn't what they would want her to think. She sighed again. Rhee would tell her to stop beating herself up for the things she can't control.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked. "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose shouted at Jackie making her flinch. "Sorry. I just feel so helpless. I can't do anything to help them."

* * *

Rhee woke up to a gentle nudging in her mind. She knew it was the TARDIS. She sat up slowly trying not to cause herself farther pain. Her head was still very foggy, she couldn't even remember what came next and she always remembered. She sighed and rubbed her face. Jackie came in with a Thermometer to check Rhee's temperature. "You're awake." Jackie said. "How are you feeling Rhiannon."

"My head is a bit foggy still," Rhee said but in reality her head was foggier than it was when she woke up on the TARDIS. "But I'll be fine." Rhee moved to get off the bed. She did feel better than when she stepped out of the TARDIS. "By the way Jackie, you can call me Rhee."

"Thanks," Jackie said as she helped Rhee up. "Are you sure you'll be fine to walk?"

"I've been through child birth," Rhee laughed. "I think I can handle being a little off balance." She followed Jackie out of the room. "Got anything to eat? I'm famished."

"Yeah," Jackie said with a smile. She fixed Rhee a peanut butter sandwich. "Here." She handed Rhee the sandwich and Rhee made short work of the sandwich.

"Thanks," Rhee said. "Where's the Doctor?"

"In my room," Jackie said. Rhee stumbled into Jackie's room.

"Hey," Rhee said to the Doctor's sleeping form. She sat in the chair beside the bed. "You know, I was trying to find the right song for us. You know that perfect song to describe our relationship. But I haven't found it yet. I've got a few candidates but nothing is set in stone." She grabbed his hand and held it. "I will sing you the candidates and you can tell me what you think once you're better." Pain shot through her body. She started to cry. "I'm glad you're not awake you'd be freaking out. And don't give me that 'Time Lords do not freak out' 'cause my dear, you do." She laughed. Just then Mickey and Rose burst through the door.

"Get off the phone." Rhee could hear Rose shout at Jackie. Rhee got up to see what was going on.

"It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie said. Rose grabbed the phone.

"Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait." Rose said then hung the phone up. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey offered.

"That's only two streets away." Rose said. "What about Mo? Still living at Peak District?"

"I don't know." Jackie said confused. And frankly so was Rhee.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then." Rose said.

"No, it's Christmas Eve!" Jackie shouted. "We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?"

"Plus the Doctor is still in no condition to travel," Rhee said.

"Mum. Where'd you get that tree?" Rose asked. Rhee looked to the tree and a memory was sparked. That tree was bad news. But she couldn't remember why. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you." Jackie said.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked.

"GET AWAY FROM THE TREE!" Rhee shouted as loud as she could. Which was pretty loud. Jackie gave her a strange look and opened her mouth to say something as the tree came to life playing 'Jingle Bells'.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey said. He picked up as chair and Rhee smacked it out of his hands.

"That's not gonna slow it down come on!" she said as she grabbed him and pulled him to the room with the Doctor in it. Rose and Jackie follow. Mickey and Jackie move the wardrobe in front of the door. They lean against.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose shouted. Rhee grabbed the Sonic from his leather jacket and put it in his hand.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie whined as the tree burst into the room.

"Help me." Rhee whispered into his ear. He shot up aiming the Sonic at the tree and it exploded,

"Remote control." he said. "But who's controlling it?" He grabbed the robe and walked outside.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked as he come up from behind the Doctor. Jackie followed Mickey and Rose was shortly behind Jackie. Rhee hung back a bit so the Doctor couldn't see that she was in a lot of pain.

"Shush!" Rose said to Mickey. The Doctor pointed the Sonic at the Santa and they teleported.

"They've just gone." Mickey said. "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish." the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just pilot fish." Rhee said still standing in the door way to Jackie's apartment. The Doctor doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in a panic.

"You woke me up too soon." the Doctor said. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He exhaled regeneration energy. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie said breathing like she was in labor. The Doctor fell to the ground.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" he started but was interrupted by Jackie and pain.

"What do you need?" Jackie asked in a panic. And Rhee thought her sister panicked too much.

"I need-" he tried again.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up." he said a little harsher than he meant, but she did always push his buttons.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" she said.

"We haven't got much time." he explained as he tried to stand but fell back to the ground on the other side of the walk. "If there's pilot fish, then." He got distracted by a something in his pocket. He pulled out the apple. "Why 's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." she said.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" he asked.

"He gets hungry." she said.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" he asked.

"Sometimes." she said.

"Argh! Brain collapsing." He said as he held his head. "The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." He passed out again. Rhee was in too much pain to think clearly but she knew that if her head was clear she would know what he needed. So she tried to remember as she moved out of the way of Rose and Mickey putting the Doctor back in bed.

"I wish I could think," Rhee said to his sleeping form after Mickey and Rose left. She couldn't remember anything beyond who she was, who he was and who they were but events were all fuzzy in her head.

"Here, Rhee." Rose said as she offered Rhee some tea.

"Thanks," Rhee said as she took the tea. She sipped on the tea slowly. Rose left the room.

* * *

Rhee was asleep holding the Doctor, when the sonic boom shattered all the windows. She woke up and cursed the sonic boom. Rose came in panicked. "Mickey, we're going to carry him." she said. "Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." Rose said. Rhee nodded still foggy headed.

"What're we going to do in there?" Jackie asked.

"Hide." Rhee said. Rose nodded.

"Is that it?" Jackie asked.

"Mum, look in the sky." Rose said trying to get the Doctor ready to move. "There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've traveled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move." Rose lifted the Doctor with Mickey and Rhee followed in case they needed help with him. Rhee opened the door for them.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked Rhee as they walked inside.

"Maybe if my head wasn't so foggy.," Rhee said a bit upset at not being able to think well.

"Well, you did it before." Mickey stressed.

"Everything I think about it my head hurts worse," Rhee said angrily. "If I think about it too much I might make my head explode."

"Ah, better not, then." Mickey said as he cringed.

"Probably not." Rose said. "If we made her if the Doctor wakes he might kill us for it." Mickey cringed again at the thought of a mad Time Lord.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" he asked.

"That's all we can do," Rhee said.

"As good as it gets," Rose said.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said. She pulled out a thermos and pored a cup for Mickey.

"Mmm, the solution to everything." Rose said sarcastically.

"Nah, only Britain's solution for everything." Rhee said annoyed. She had faith in the Doctor waking up but she felt powerless against the aliens, and she hated that feeling. So she was annoyed with herself.

"Now, both of you stop your moaning." Jackie said. "I'll get the rest of the food." She dashed off to get the bags she had left in the apartment.

"Tea." Mickey said feeling just as helpless as Rhee and Rose. "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Like Rhiannon said very British." Rhee rolled her eyes. Rose moved to the jump seat and sat down. Rhee knelt down by the Doctor and Mickey moved to the monitor. "How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Rose said as she got up and pressed buttons.

"Don't mess with things unless you know what you're doing," Rhee said. But it was too late the TARDIS sent out a distress signal. She sighed.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey suggested.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do." Rose said.

"Told you not to touch," Rhee said never looking away from the Doctor.

"Are you two going to be a misery all the time?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Rose and Rhee said at the same time in the same tone.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with Jackie's cooking," Mickey teased.

"Where is she?" Rose asked worry thick in her voice. Rhee pointed to the door still without taking her eyes off the Doctor. "I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose said roughly.

"I'm not that brave." he laughed.

"Oh, I don't know." she smirked at him as she opened the door to step outside. She screamed.

"Rose?" he asked as he followed her dropping the thermos in the process.

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose shouted. "The door! Close the door!" She looked at him. But the door slam on their own. Rhee stayed knelt beside the Doctor as the tea dripped down on to the under belly of the TARDIS.

"I love you," she said. "I don't think I tell you that anywhere near often enough." She sighed. "You make me feel so amazing and I take you for granted." She sighed heavier this time. "I think all us humans take you for granted. I just hope that I'm helpful."

"You're always helpful," he said as he opened his eyes. "I don't feel like you take me for granted." He cupped her face in his hands. "You don't look like you feel good."

"I don't," she said honestly. "My head is cloudy to the point I have having trouble remembering. It even hurts, so does my body." She laughed lightly. "Probably sympathy for you."

"I doubt it," he said worry plastered on his face.

"Well we're expected outside," she smiled at him. "Our jeopardy friendly friend is in jeopardy." She laughed lightly again, and moved so he could stand up even offered him a hand up. He didn't take it but he did stand shortly after her moving. He smiled brightly at her before turning around to face the dangers outside the TARDIS doors. He opened the doors.

"Did you miss me?" he said. She moved behind him so that she can see what's going on and help if he needs it. Even though she knew that in her current state getting the door was about the only job she could handle. The leader of the aliens cracked his whip at the Doctor, but the Doctor caught it and yanked it out of the Leader's hand. She tried to remember the name of these aliens, but her foggy mind was making it hard to remember anything. "You could have someone's eye out with that." The Doctor fully stepped out of the TARDIS, she followed him and closed the door behind her.

"How dare!" the Leader shouted. Another alien tried to hit the Doctor with a staff and the Doctor ripped the staff out of the alien's hands and the Doctor broke it over his knee.

"You just can't get the staff." he said and she laughed at the blatant pun. "Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." The Leader made a face at the Doctor, who ignored it and turned back to his friends. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life." He turned to Rose. "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Rhee already told me but I want to know and be honest, how do I look?" He would never tell Rose this but she had become like a little sister to him, so her opinion mattered to him.

"Er, different." Rose said.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Just different." Rose said.

"Am I ginger?" he asked hitting himself mentally for not asking sooner.

"No, you're just sort of brown." she said gesturing at her own hair.

"I wanted to be ginger." he whined and Rhee found it cute. "I've never been ginger." He spun around and smiled at Rhee. "Never gave up on me, Rhee."

"I knew ya'd pull through," Rhee said in a more southern American accent than usual.

"But you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were." he said spinning around to look at Rose again. "You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude." He paused for a moment and looked lost in thought. "That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"Always been a bit rude," Rhee said still a bit southern than normal

"I'm sorry." Harriet said. "Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"He's the Doctor." Rhee and Rose said.

"But what happened to my Doctor?" Harriet asked. "Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Rhee shook her head.

"I'm him." he said. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." he said.

"Oh, my God." she gasped.

"When 'd she tell ya that?" Rhee asked still sounding a bit southern.

"Did you win the election?" he asked not hearing Rhee.

"Landslide majority." Harriet smiled.

"If I might interrupt." the Leader said annoyed.

"Yes, sorry." the Doctor said. "Hello, big fellow." He smiled at the Leader.

"Who exactly are you?" the Leader asked rudely.

"Well, that's the question-" the Doctor started.

"I demand to know who you are!" the Leader yelled.

"I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back mocking the Leader. "See, there's the thing." He continued in his normal voice. "I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He moved toward the Leader. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" The Doctor looked at Rhee and winked at her. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." He paused as he came to some steppes and saw a large red button. "And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button." He jumped up the stairs and examined the button. Everyone followed him so they could see him. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?"

"Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm?" he said as he bends down to the base of the devise. "Hold on, what's feeding it?" He pops open a door at the base. "And what 've we got here? Blood?" He put his finger in the substance in the pillar. Then brought the finger to his mouth and licked it. All the humans, except Rhee, cringed at him licking the unknown substance. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron." He made a face that made Rhee laughed lightly. "Ah, but that means blood control." His face lit up and he smiled. "Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." He smacks the button really hard.

"No!" Harriet and Rose shouted.

"You killed them!" the other human man shouted.

"What do you think, big fellow?" the Doctor asked smiling at the Leader. "Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live." the Leader said.

"Allow?" the Doctor laughed. "You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis." As he spoke he walked around to the platform on the other side. "You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." the Leader said. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could." the Doctor said stammering a bit which Rhee thought was very cute. "But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than-" He paused for a moment. "No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the Leader said.

"Or-" the Doctor started and ran up to a alien that stood near the TARDIS. Everyone followed him. "I challenge you." All the aliens started to laugh. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." the Leader stated.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." the Doctor said as he threw the robe at Rhee, who smiled at him in encouragement. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

"For the planet?" the Leader said as his face twisted into very angry look.

"For the planet." the Doctor agreed. The Doctor and Leader clashed swords and danced around. Rhee cursed at herself in all three languages she knew, English, French and Japanese, all because she couldn't remember what happened next. And every time she tried her head would hurt badly so she gave up and just let things happen, trusting the Doctor to be victorious.

"Look out!" Rose shouted as the Leader came close to hitting the Doctor in the back.

"Oh, yeah, that helps." he said sarcastically. "Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." The Leader had the upper hand for awhile but the Doctor being as clever as he is hit a button leading to outside. "Bit of fresh air?" As they fought the Doctor ended up backed against the edge of the ship. Rose went to help but the Doctor put up a hand. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." She backed away. But looked at Rhee who was standing not too far away and wondered why she was so calm. Suddenly the Doctor is knocked back and the Leader takes the Doctor's hand. The hand and the sword fall to the ground below. "You cut my hand off." The Doctor sounds amazed. He looks at Rhee. She didn't seem surprised or worried, but she gives him a look of encouragement and nods. He gets the message, she has faith in him.

"Ya! Sycorax!" the Leader shouted as the Doctor got up and smiled.

"And now I know what sort of man I am." the Doctor said smiling. "I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." A new hand forms where the old one was.

"Witchcraft." the Leader said.

"Time Lord." the Doctor said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as she threw him a sword. And he heard Rhee singing low. He didn't recolonize the song but he felt it's meaning. Her faith in him was unwavering and it gave him the strength to continue.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asked.

"No arguments from me!" Rose said.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "It's a fighting hand!" He finished the last part with a Texan accent. Rhee smiled as she continued to sing, the 'Hymn of Faith' from Final Fantasy X. He didn't know what she was singing however it felt right and came from the heart. He and Leader fought again and the Doctor swiftly disarmed the Leader. "I win." Rhee stopped singing. The Doctor pointed his sword to the Leader's throat in a threatening manner.

"Then kill me." the Leader said.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command." the Doctor said. "Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes." the Leader said.

"Swear on the blood of your species." the Doctor commanded.

"I swear." the Leader said.

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." the Doctor said as he moved away back to his friends.

"Bravo!" Harriet said.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose said.

"Magnifique," Rhee said. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." he said as Rhee helped him get his robe back on. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers." He looked at Rose and smiled. "He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" Just as he finished saying that the Leader got back up and Rhee out of instinct grabbed the satsuma and threw it at the Leader's head. Hitting him square on the forehead knocking him off balance and off the ship. The Doctor turned around as the satsuma hit the Leader and was very impressed with her.

"Wow that was one hell of a throw." he said and she blushed.

"Well as I said before threatening the people I care about is the worst idea in the universe." she smiled at him as she grabbed his hand.

"I'd say it's a bad idea," he smirked. "Glad to have such a protector." He laughed as they walked back to the main room they first came too. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this." He looked over at Rhee and grinned before adding "It is defended." The aliens teleported them back down to the Earth along with the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxom Road." Mickey laughed. "We're just round the corner, we did it!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." the Doctor said. The ship took off leaving the Earth.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey shouted.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouted.

"It is defended!" Mickey shouted as he hugged Rose.

"My Doctor." Harriet said.

"Prime Minister." the Doctor said as he hugged her.

"Absolutely the same man." she said. "Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax." he smiled. "Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it."

"Rose!" Jackie shouted as she ran around the corner.

"Mum!" Rose yelled and ran up to her mother.

"Oh, talking of trouble." he said.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie said.

"You did it too!" Rose said. "It was the tea. Fixed his head."

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." the Doctor said. Then Rhee felt dizzy and started to feel like she was going faint.

"I said so." Jackie said.

"Look at him." Rose said as she turned to look back at the Doctor she saw that Rhee looked faint. "Rhee, are you alright?"

"Don't mind me," Rhee said as she waved her hand in front of her face and shook her head.

"Is it him, though?" Jackie asked. "Is it really the Doctor?" The Doctor moved to Rhee's side but knew if he asked if she was OK again she would be angry so he settled on holding her. "Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" Jackie noticed the same thing Rose did Rhee wasn't good. "Are you sure you're alright, Rhee?"

"Yeah, I am." Rhee said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"You left me." Jackie said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Rose said sincerely.

"I had all the food." Jackie said. Then there was an explosion, everyone looked up to see the ship explode.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked. He let go of Rhee and moved to confront the Prime Minister.

"That was murder!" he shouted at Harriet.

"That was defense." she calmly said. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving." Rhee said as she came up from behind the Doctor and leaned on him.

"You said yourself," Harriet said as she looked him. "Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age." he said bitterly.

"It comes with a price." she said.

"I gave them the wrong warning." he said angrily. "I should 've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent.' she said. "I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you." he said.

"What does that make you, Doctor?" she said. "Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me," he said firmly. "Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." she said.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." he said bitterly.

"I don't think so." she said.

"Six words." he said.

"Stop it!" she said.

"Six." he said as he made sure Rhee was stable. After he was confident that she wasn't gonna fall down, he walked over the other man. And bent down to whisper in his ear. "Don't you think she looks tired?" The Doctor moved back to Rhee and scoped her up in his arms.

"I can walk," she said.

"I know but you don't look like you feel good," he said as he walked with her pressed against his chest. She gave in because she couldn't lie to him, she didn't feel good at all. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm taking you to the Med Bay." He walked over to the TARDIS and unlocked the door still holding on to Rhee. He walked in and shut the door with his foot, because he had seen Jackie, Rose, and Mickey leave to go back to their flat.

When they got into the Med Bay the Doctor laid Rhee down on the table. And ran every test he could think of and they all came back normal expect she was a little dehydrated. "It's says there's nothing wrong with you," the Doctor said worriedly. "You just need some water." Suddenly a glass of water appeared beside her. "She loves you. The TARDIS I mean."

"Yeah," Rhee smiled as she took the glass of water.

"Well, I need to go change," he said. "Drink all the water."

"I'll need to shower and change too," she said.

"Drink the water first," he said sternly as he walked off.

"Thanks," she said. She drank all of the water then went to her room. She showered and the TARDIS put out another outfit for her. The shirt was an off the shoulders made out of red satin, and a white skirt with peppermints all around it. She smiled knowing that the TARDIS had picked this out because it's Christmas. She dressed and added a pair of black flats. She decided to leave her hair down. As she brushed out her hair, after drying it, she thought about her relationship with the Doctor. She sighed as she finished brushing her hair. "I'm gonna do it!"

She got done and walked outside. The first thing she noticed was that he had moved the TARDIS in front of Rose's apartment. She smiled. Her head was still clouded after the shower, however her body and head didn't hurt. She walked up to the apartment and walked in, to see the Doctor sitting at the table along with Rose, Jackie, and Mickey. "You look great," Rose said smiling.

"Thank you," Rhee replied. "I can't take credit for the outfit, the TARDIS picked it out." She smiled warmly at them all. "Um, Jackie." She looked at Jackie, Jackie looked up to Rhee. "I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Anything Rhee," Jackie said looking confused. "But what can I help with?"

"I need a hair cut," Rhee said and everyone looked at her, in confusion.

"Why do you want your hair cut?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"It is something I do," Rhee replied. "Whenever I decided on having a new boyfriend I cut my hair." The Doctor's eyes lit up to hear her call him her boyfriend.

"Wait," he said as he stood up and grabbed her hands, pulled them closer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to be your girlfriend," she said. "And no this is not because you regenerated or because we about died." She smiled at him with love. "It's because I realized I have something to live for again. Someone who will protect me and I can protect." Everyone looked in awe of Rhee. "Did I say something funny?"

"Oh, no," Rose said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's just the way you said it sounded so beautiful,"

"You are truly an extraordinary woman," Jackie said with tears in her eyes as well. The Doctor looked at Rhee in shock, he couldn't believe that he had found her and that she loved him back. "Sure I will cut your hair. Sit here." Jackie pulled out a chair and patted the chair. "Rose please finish dinner."

"You don't have to cut your hair," he said almost pleading with her. "I like it, like this." He let go of her hands and put a hand in her hair.

"It's not for you," she said with a smile. "It's for me, a new beginning."

"OK, if this is really what you want," he said. He let her go and she nodded, she moved to sit in the chair.

"How short do you want it?" Jackie asked.

"Here," Rhee said showing Jackie that she wanted it cut to her jaw line.

"Sing to us as she's cutting your hair please," Rose said.

"Sure, something Christmasy?" Rhee asked as Jackie started to cut Rhee's hair.

"Please," Rose said. And Rhee started to sing 'Carol of the Bells'. Jackie finished Rhee's hair at the same time Rhee finished the song. Rhee dashed into the bathroom to see how it looked. She liked it, the way Jackie cut it made Rhee's hair frame her face.

"Thank you Jackie," Rhee said as she walked back into the living room. Rose finished the dinner, they were setting the table. "I hope you like it Doctor." She sounded unsure of herself. He walked over to her and smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"I love it," he said as he ran his fingers though her hair. He wasn't lying when he said he loved it because he did. The way it framed her face was beautiful. He was about to kiss her when-

"Dinner is ready," Jackie announced. "Here's our Christmas Crackers."

"What are Christmas Crackers?" Rhee asked as she sat in a chair the Doctor pulled out for her.

"You haven't heard of Christmas Crackers?" Rose asked.

"Heard of them but never seen them," Rhee said.

"Here, grab and pull," he said with a smile. She did as was asked of her and a red paper hat came out of the cracker. "Oh, that's yours." He put it on her head and she giggled. They ate as the new reported that Harriet was being considered unfit for office. The phone rang and Jackie answered it.

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." Jackie said as she hung the phone up.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, just go outside and look." Jackie said. "Come on, shift!" They rushed outside to see ash covering everything and the ship breaking up. It looked like meteors but as Rhee's head cleared she knew what it was.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere." the Doctor said.

"This isn't snow, it's ash." Rhee said solemnly. He gave her a look of confusion.

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose said.

"This is a brand new planet Earth." he said excitedly. "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything 's new."

"And what about you?" Rose asked. "What are you going to do next?"

"Well, back to the TARDIS." he said. "Same old life."

"Rhee going with you?" she asked. She knew the answer but had to ask anyway because Rhee needed to hear it. Rhee wasn't the most confident in herself.

"If she'll still have me," he said looking hopefully at Rhee.

"I just said that I wanted to be your girlfriend," Rhee said rolling her eyes. "Of course I want to come with you silly."

"Good," he said proudly.

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you." Jackie said teasingly. "It's like you go looking for trouble."

"Trouble's just the bits in-between." he proclaimed. "It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes." He grabbed Rhee's hand and held her close. "And it is going to be fantastic." They smiled at each other. For some reason or another her head cleared up the more he touched her.

"God," Mickey said teasingly. "You two are so sweet you could give us cavities."

"I know," Rose said. "Try traveling with them."

"Oh, shut it!" Rhee said. "You haven't heard you and Mickey-sama. Now that's sweet." The Doctor laughed causing Rhee to turn back to him. "So, where're we going to go first?"

"Er, that way." he said pointing up. "No, hold on." He moved his hand a bit. "That way."

"That way?" she asked. He nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, and I can't wait to here your candidates for our perfect song," he said with a wink.


	2. PrideNew Earth

Chapter 2

Pride/New Earth

By: Izzy

That night Rhee slept in the TARDIS, and she felt wonderful when she woke up. She stretched out like a cat, rubbed her eyes then noticed that the Doctor's leather jacket was laid on her dresser with a note sitting on it. She smiled and jumped up to read the note; 'We are still at Rose's flat. I didn't know if you wanted to stay with them for the rest of Christmas or if you wanted to go somewhere with me. Anyway Merry Christmas I know you loved this old coat so you can have it. I lied when I said it looked better on me. Your Doctor.' She smiled brightly and picked the jacket up, bringing it to her face to smell it. She sighed as the smell of time, Old Spice and grease graced her nose. She wondered if he would continue to use Old Spice in his regeneration.

She shrugged putting the jacket back on the dresser. She thought about a shower like she did every morning but she remembered that she had just taken one last night so she choose to go without this morning. She wondered if she was going to be allowed to choose her own close for once. She looked up to the ceiling waiting for an answer but the TARDIS remained quiet so she figured that her answer was 'yes'. Rhee looked around for a bit and decided to go dressy. A short sleeved button up purple blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans, with a pair of new black Converse to finish it off. She had to admit they Converse didn't scream dressy but she wanted to be able to run.

She walked out into the console room to find the Doctor tweaking the TARDIS. She smiled at him. Her Doctor, she liked the sound of that. "Hello my Doctor," she said with a bit of seduction in her voice.

"H-hello," he said not missing the sound of her voice as she said his name. He forced down all the feelings that arose with they way she said his name. He had to ask the question that had been on his mind all night. "What did you mean by you wanted to be my girlfriend? Because by 21st century Earth standards that can means a great number of things. It could mean that you want to have-" She walked up and put her finger on his mouth like she always does when he's talking to much for her to answer his question.

"I mean," she said with a small laugh. "That I want the universe to know I love you and that I don't intend on being with anyone else but you." She removed her finger so he could speak again.

"Had you intended before?" he asked hoping he knew the answer.

"No," she said. "However I left our relationship open for you."

"For me?" he asked very confused.

"Yeah," she said. "I thought once you got to know me you wouldn't want someone as damaged as me. Not when a younger-" It was the Doctor's turn to put his finger on her mouth.

"Don't say another word," he said. "You're wonderful and just as damaged as me." He smiled warmly at her. "I love you and if I remember right I was the one who wanted this relationship in the first place." He removed his finger and leaned in to kiss her when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Rhee!" Rose shouted. "Doctor! You didn't get your presents!"

"Be right out Rose," Rhee shouted back with a slight giggle. "Guess that thought is going to have to wait." He groaned loudly from the missed chance to kiss her in his new body. Her touch was enhanced in this body so he wanted to know what her kiss would do to him. They walked out the doors where Rose, Jackie, and Mickey were standing waiting for them to come out. Rhee noticed that Rose was holding two gifts.

"Rhee, I want you to open mine," Rose said like an over grown child. She handed Rhee the thin rectangular box.

"Alright," Rhee said as she took the box. She tore it open and revealed a dairy and matching quill set. "Thanks so much Rose."

"Here Doctor," Rose said handing the Doctor a gift. The Doctor took the gift and unwrapped it to reveal a picture of Jack, Rose, Rhee, and the Doctor in his last form. The Doctor knew the day this was taken, it was taken the day after Solaria, Rose had framed it for him. He couldn't help but smile because it was one of the happiest days of his long life. The day Rhee shared most her life with him.

"Thank you Rose," he said. "I'm going to go in and get us ready to leave." She nodded.

"Rhee," Rose said Rhee looked back at Rose. "In the short time I have known you, you have become like a sister to me." She took a deep breath trying not to cry and continued. "Please come back and visit any chance you get."

"I will," Rhee said. "Because I feel the same." The two girls hugged.

"Thank you for looking after Rose," Mickey said.

"It was my pleasure," Rhee said as she released Rose. "But now it's your turn and I want her back in the condition I left her in." Rhee smiled at him.

"You make me sound like a car," Rose said as she and Rhee laughed.

"Rhee," Jackie said. Mickey and Rose moved. "I know that your mother would be proud of you."

"You know what, I know she would be," Rhee said proudly. "See ya later my dear friends!" She didn't wait for a reply she just slipped back into the TARDIS. She took a deep breath trying not to cry. The Doctor put the TARDIS on course when he heard the doors shut. She took another breath and ran up the the console with a smile on her face. "So where are we going?"

"Further than we've ever gone before." he replied with a cheeky grin that set Rhee's heart ablaze. The TARDIS lands and he pulls her out of the TARDIS. They get outside and she is overwhelmed by the site of the beautiful city of New New York. "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth."

"Beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Not bad." he said. "Not bad at all."

"That's amazing." she said. "What's that smell?"

"Apple grass." he said as he bent over and picked some up to show her.

"Apple grass." she said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." he said laughing.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked.

"I think so but I will never tire of hearing you say it," he said. "Because I love you too." He grinned at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the TARDIS into a field over looking the city. "Here." He laid out his trench coat for them to lay on. She laid down, and he followed her. "So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

"The day we met," she said.

"Best day of my life." he said. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?" she asked, knowing the answer but she just wanted to hear him say it.

"New New York." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." She gave him a look of such love. "What?"

"You're so different." she said.

"New New Doctor." he said as they both laughed. She never expected him to be this open and loving. He was loving to her in his previous form but now she felt his love for her coming off him in waves. It was almost overwhelming.

"You know I've never been to New York," she said. "Do you think we could go to New New York." She knew what awaited them inside but she also knew that it she didn't go and Cassandra didn't take over her body then she would do it to someone else. Rhee didn't want it happening to anyone.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." he said pointing to the large white building with a green moon on the side. She sighed low.

"I love the moon design." she said.

"That's the universal symbol for hospitals." he said smiling. "I got this. A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me."

"Sorry," she said. "It's blank for me."

"Was it always blank for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I forgot to mention it to you before."

"That's alright," he said. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and ran with her all the way to the hospital. One they got to the building he stopped to let her catch her breath. "I hate hospitals."

"Wow," she teased between breaths. "A doctor that hates hospitals."

"I can't help it." he said. "I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"Don't worry I hate hospitals too," she said. "I've spent too much time in them for my taste." She cringed as she remembered all the times she had been in the hospital back home. "I will give them this no one waiting. Defiantly not BMH."

"No shop." he said trying to get her mind off her original home. "I'd like a little shop."

"I thought by now nanogenes would have cured the universe," she said remembering how they healed her.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses." he explained. "It's an ongoing war. Not even nanogenes could keep up."

"Cool," she said as she slowed down to see the nurses. "They're cats!"

"Now, don't stare." he teased. "Think what you look like to them, all pink and brown. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." He stepped into the elevator just as she snapped out of it and hurried to catch up. "Ward 26, thanks!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" she shouted as the elevator doors shut.

"Oh, too late. I'm going up." he said as he started to go up.

"It's alright," she said. "There's another one."

"Ward 26." he shouted to her.

"Ward 26," she said. "Please and thanks!" The elevator started to go down and she knew what was going to happen with both the disinfectant and with Cassandra.

"Commence stage one disinfection." it announced. Rhee giggled as the disinfectant sprayed her.

"Now I know how a car at the car wash feels." she giggled as the disinfection process continued. Once done she was all dry which she found strange but shrugged and didn't question it. She stepped out to see Chip waiting for her.

"The human is clean." Chip said.

"Hey, can ya make this thing work again?" she asked. "I'm expected by the Doctor upstairs."

"This way, Rhiannon Riwitis," Chip said. She walked behind him but stopped in the hall just before the room where Cassandra was watching a movie of her at a party.

"I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever." Cassandra said on the film. "I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it."

"Cassandra," Rhee said bitterly.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra said.

"Just keep away from the Doctor," Rhee demanded.

"Why?" Cassandra said. "What do you think I'm going to do? Flap him to death?"

"What about Gollum?" Rhee asked. "You always have a plan you snake."

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra said.

"I worship the mistress." Chip said.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra said and Chip sprayed her. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"What are you doing here?" Rhee said bitterly. Rhea knew the answer but didn't want Cassandra to tell the Doctor that Rhee knew about the future. She knew Cassandra would, that is why she hoped that she could block all her memories and thoughts from Cassandra once she was inside Rhee's mind.

"Chip secreted m' lady into the hospital." Chip said proudly.

"So they don't know you're here?" Rhee asked trying to sound like she didn't know.

"Chip steals medicine." Chip said. "Helps m' lady. Soothes her, strokes her-"

"Yeah," Rhee said, "I'm gonna stop you right there, Mr. Creepy."

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here." Cassandra said. "The last Human in existence."

"We talked about this." Rhee said. "They call this planet New Earth."

"A vegetable patch." Cassandra said bitterly.

"And there are millions of Humans out there." Rhee tried to argue but knew she have better luck arguing with a brick wall.

"Mutant stock." Cassandra said bitterly. Rhee sighed loudly in frustration.

"They've evolved, Cassandra." Rhee tried again because even though she disliked this thing, Cassandra still deserved a chance to change her ways. "They just evolved, like all things do. You stayed still. You stood still and let the world pass you by, well what good it do ya?"

"Oh, I remember that night." Cassandra said looking at the film again. "Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work."

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that." Rhee said sighing.

"But I've not been idle," Cassandra said. "Rhiannon, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"They're cats," Rhee said. "It's in their nature to hid."

"Oh these cats have deadly secrets." Cassandra said. "Hush, let me whisper. Come close."

"I'm not going anyway near you and Mr. Creepy," Rhee said. She took a step back.

"Chip, activate the psycho-graft." Cassandra commanded. Suddenly an invisible force grabbed a hold of Rhee's body.

"Cassandra," Rhee pleaded. "You don't want to do this the Doctor is with me and he will not be happy with you if you do this. He has a different face but it's still him!" The last bit she said quickly.

"The lady's moving on." Cassandra said. "It's goodbye trampoline, and hello curvy." A flash of light and Rhee fainted.

"Mistress?" Chip asked looking at Rhee.

"Moisturize me." Cassandra said using Rhee's body. Rhee was aware of what's going on couldn't control anything. She sighed. Trapped in her own body, what a prison.

"How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see!" Cassandra ran to the mirror and looked over Rhee's body. "Oh my God. I'm a beautiful again! Oh, curves." Cassandra wiggled her butt and noticed that Rhee's breast were large. "Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Cassandra unbuttoned a couple buttons, then bounced up and down letting the breast bounce with her. She giggled.

"The mistress is beautiful." Chip said.

"Absolutement! Oh, but look." She said looking back at where her old body was.

"Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone." he said sadly.

"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra said pointing to Rhee's head.

"But what of Rhiannon's mind?" he asked with a small amount of concern.

"Oh, tucked away." Cassandra said. Rhee felt Cassandra trying to gain access to Rhee's memories but Rhee locked Cassandra out. "Strange, I cant access even the surface memory. She's locking me out. But she did say that the Doctor is with her. But she said he has a new face. I could use a bit of work now. Although nice rear bumper." Rhee's phone starts to play music, 'All I ever wanted' by Bass Hunter. "Oh, it seems to be playing music. Is it meant to play this music?"

"A primitive communications device." Chip said. Cassandra pressed the answer button on the phone.

"Love, what happened? Where are you?" the Doctor asked on the other side of the phone, sounding concerned. Rhee tried to shout but since she was locked away she couldn't even get Cassandra to relay messages. Rhee sighed.

"How does she speak?" Cassandra whispered.

"Old Earth North American." Chip replied.

"Wotcha." Cassandra asked. Rhee would have rolled her eyes if she had control of them.

"Where 've you been?" the Doctor teased. "How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"

"I'm on my way, governor." she said. "I shall proceed up the apples and pears."

"You'll never guess." he said with great excitement. "I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"

"Of course I do." she said bitterly. "That big old boat race."

"I'd better go." he said. "See you in a minute." She hung the phone up and smiled.

"This Doctor man is dangerous." Chip warned.

"Dangerous and clever." she said with a sinister smile. "I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" Chip handed her a small spray bottle. She put it in between Rhee's breast. Cassandra adjusted so the bottle set comfortably. She took off to the elevator. "Ward 26, now."

"There you are." the Doctor said as she stepped out of the elevator. "Come and look at this patient." He pulled her to show her a patient. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." He pulled her to another patient. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it." she said with a slightly British accent. Rhee found it laughable that Cassandra was talking like an idiot.

"What's, what's. what's with the voice?" the Doctor asked. He was worried because after the Vortex, the headaches, and the feeling in the back of his mind that was her weakening, now she is acting very strange. It bothered him that she was going to take back what she said that morning.

"Oh, I don't know." Cassandra said seductively. "Just larking about. New Earth, new me." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." he said with cute smile.

"Mmm, aren't you just." she said. She launched herself at him, placing her lips firmly on his lips. She raked her fingernails through his hair. She broke away leaving the Doctor looking speechless. "T-T-Terminal's this way. Phew." Rhee wanted to roll her eyes again. She hoped that the Doctor could see through Cassandra's act, but knew he probably wouldn't.

"Yep, still got it." he said once his brain caught up. But then something in the back of his mind reminded him of the kisses he had shared with her when he was in his last form. It didn't feel the same. He shook his head and pushed the thought away. He joined her at the terminal, scanning it with the Sonic. "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

"No, it's missing something else." she said. "When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

"You're right, love." he said with a big smile. "Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?" she asked. "It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" he asked.

"Try the installation protocol." she replied.

"Yeah." he said. Finding it strange that she knew so much about how this computer worked. "Of course. Sorry. Hold on." He was growing more worried about Rhee the more he was with her. He used his Sonic to search as was asked. The wall opened up a corridor. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." They walk down to a large room with lots of stasis chambers. He opened one of them to reveal a really sick man. The Doctor sighed knowing what was going on.

"That's disgusting." she said. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered. He closed the door and then moved to the next one where a woman was in this one.

"What disease is that?" she asked in disgust.

"All of them." he said sadly. He sighed now knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Rhee was not really Rhee but he wanted double check. "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." he said all emotion left his voice.

"How many patients are there?" she asked.

"They're not patients." he said still emotionless. But Rhee could feel his anger. She was surprised that Cassandra couldn't feel it.

"But they're sick." she said.

"They were born sick." he said with disgust. "They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" she said harshly.

"Plague carriers." he said. "The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame said.

"Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" he asked bitterly.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." she replied.

"What, by killing?" he said trying to remain calm.

"But they're not real people." Novice Hame replied. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover, hmm?" he said hastily. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!"

"Mankind needed us." she replied with desperation. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive!" he nearly shouted.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." she tried to reason with him.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." he said.

"But who are you to decide that?" she said.

"I'm the Doctor." he proclaimed. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder reminding him of the other thing he was mad about.

"Just to confirm." she said poking her head over his shoulder. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not." Novice Hame said.

"Hold on." he said remaining as calm as his overprotective mind would let him. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rhee?"

"I don't know what you mean." she said.

"And I'm being very, very calm." he said letting his anger come out a little in his voice. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything." she said.

"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra said moving away from him a few steps. He turned to look at her.

"These people are dying, and Rhee would care!" he exclaimed.

"I'm your Rhee I promise," she said. Cassandra hoped she could convince him of this because she needed more time.

"I'll believe you if you can tell me why you cut your hair," he said.

"I felt like a change," she replied simply. She walked back to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her back a bit.

"You're not Rhee," he said sternly.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer." she said letting her true accent shine through.

"What's happened to you?" he said still trying to remain calm.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out. " she said standing a bit more provocatively than Rhee would.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The last human." she whispered in his ear.

"Cassandra?" he asked in confusion.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." she said spraying him with the perfume that she had between her breasts. He fainted instantly, and she smirked.

"You've hurt him." Novice Hame said. "I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that, because I want to see her." Cassandra said. "Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" She laughed. Rhee fought for control but lacked the energy and strength to overpower Cassandra. Cassandra stuffed him into a empty cell. A few minutes later she heard him stirring.

"Let me out!" he shouted. "Let me out!"

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?" she said. "Standing room only."

"You've stolen Rhee's body." he said.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you," she said. "Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy." Even though he knew it was Cassandra saying it in Rhee's body it hurt to hear those words come from her mouth.

"Just let Rhee go, Cassandra!" he half pleaded half demanded.

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, then I'll junk her with the waste." she said. And just when he thought he couldn't get any madder at Cassandra, she says that. He is now so mad he's shaking. But he knows that from here he can't do anything. "Now hushaby. It's showtime." Chip came up from behind her.

"Anything we can do to help?" Nurse Jatt asked.

"Straight to the point," Cassandra said. "Whiskers. I want money."

"The Sisterhood is a charity." Matron Casp said. "We don't give money. We only accept."

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need." Cassandra said. "A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not." Matron Casp said.

"I'd really advise you to think about this." Cassandra said. Rhee snickered in the back of her head.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline." Matron Casp said.

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me." Cassandra said. "You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron Casp said as she revealed her claws.

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B." Cassandra called over her shoulder. Chip ran over to a near by lever and pulled it, letting the Doctor and lots of sick people out. She smirked.

"What 've you done?" he shouted at her.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up." she said. "See you!" She ran off followed by Chip.

"Don't touch them!" the Doctor shouted to the cat nurses. "Whatever you do, don't touch!" He ran after Cassandra and Chip. As they ran the locks start to blow behind them.

"Oh, my God." she said as they could stop for a moment without being touched.

"What the hell have you done?" he shouted.

"It wasn't me." she said innocently.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra." he said to her as they started to run again. "We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them!" she whined.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" he shouted. "Keep going! Go down!" She ran to the elevator and tried to call one. "No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing 's moving."

"This way!" she shouted as she led the Doctor and Chip back to the room she was originally in. But Chip got cut off by a large group of the sick.

"Someone will touch him." the Doctor said as he tried to go back for Chip.

"Leave him!" she shouted. And if Rhee could she'd kicked Cassandra for that. Chip was still her responsibility. "He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!"

"Mistress!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape." the Doctor said looking truly sorry at Chip. But ran after Cassandra.

"My Mistress!" Chip shouted. The Doctor and Cassandra got to where she had hidden before. She tried another exit and found more sick so she quickly shut the door.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" she asked in a panic.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." he demanded. "That psycho-graft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rhee to death." Rhee wanted to shout that she was safe and Cassandra could stay if she didn't kiss him again. But she couldn't hear Rhee and she had no control of her body.

"But I've got nowhere to go." Cassandra said. "My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem." he said bitterly. "You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." she said. She takes a deep breath and exhales into the Doctor.

"Goddess that was weird," Rhee said.

"Oh, my. This is different." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra," Rhee said.

"Goodness me, I'm a man." Cassandra said. "Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"We need to talk," Rhee said.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy." Cassandra said.

"You have no idea," Rhee said. "But we need to convince him that you in me is a good idea."

"What?" Cassandra asked. "He won't think it is and why would you help me?"

"Now, don't get me wrong," Rhee said. "I still don't like you but everyone deserves a chance to live. This is only until he can get you to somewhere they can make a descent body for you."

"You know him better than me how can I?" Cassandra asked.

"Tell him I said, I will be OK. I promise on 'her'." Rhee smiled at Cassandra. And just before Cassandra could switch back the sick burst into the room.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" she asked tapping Rhee's arm. Rhee shook her head.

"Ladder. Looks like up is the only way from here." Rhee said as she moved toward the ladder only to be shoved out of the way by Cassandra.

"Out of the way!" Cassandra said. After Cassandra was on the ladder they both climbed as fast as they could. They were almost at the door when the Matron grabbed Rhee's leg.

"Let go!" Rhee shouted.

"All our good work." Matron Casp said. "All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything."

"Go and play with a ball of string!" Cassandra yelled down.

"Everywhere, disease." Matron Casp said. "This is the human world. Sickness!" Rhee really hoped that her training with Jack paid off. She held on to the ladder with both hands but used her other foot to kick the Matron off Rhee.

"Move!" Rhee commanded. She knew the sick weren't far behind the Matron.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles." was announced over the loudspeaker.

"Cassandra now is your chance you have to tell him what I told you to tell him!" Rhee said.

"Hold on tight." She said. She transferred back to Rhee.

"Bounce again. Open it!" Cassandra demanded.

"Not till you get out of her." he demanded.

"She told me to tell you," she said trying to remember the words Rhee used. "'I will be OK. I promise on 'her'.'" He smiled because he knew what Rhee meant by 'her,' she meant she promised on the TARDIS as she had once made him.

"I'll go along for now but I want you out of her when this is over!" he shouted as he opened the door. They got through the doors and Cassandra stumbled. She fell to the floor.

"Rhiannon felt them," Cassandra said. "She shared what she felt from them, they've never been touched. There whole lives and no once have they been touched. They are only reaching out to touch us." His face softened a bit. His clever Rhee. He reached his hand out to help Cassandra up. They ran back into Ward 26. Clovis came after them with a metal chair.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look." he said as they showed Clovis their bare skin.

"Show me your skin." she demanded.

"Look, clean." he said. "Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards." she said. "I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." he said sternly.

"I am not dying in here." she said.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out." he stressed trying to get her to understand. "There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out." she said.

"All right, fine." he said. "So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Cassandra, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace." He moved around gathering the things he would need for his idea. "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" He put a rope around him and with the help of Cassandra he made a vest of the medication. "How's that? Will that do?"

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked. He moved to the elevator and opened the doors. "The lifts aren't working."

"Not moving." he corrected. "Different thing. Here we go." He put the Sonic between his teeth, backing up as far as he could.

"But you're not going to-" she started. He ran and jumped in to the elevator shaft, grabbing a hold of the elevator cable.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"I'm going down!" he exclaimed as he attached a metal disk to the elevator cable. "Come on!"

"Not in a million years." she said.

"I need another pair of hands." he said. "What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" The sick people entered the area that she was in.

"Seal the door!" Clovis shouted as she sealed off the ward.

"No!" Cassandra shouted as she repeated what he had done but she jumped on to his back. "You're completely mad. I can see why she loves you."

"Going down!" he shouted as he released the brake on the disk . Which made them glide down the elevator shaft at an alarming rate. She screamed as they dissented. She sighed as they landed.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." she said.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." he said as he moved to a vat.

"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't-" she started

"Hold that lever!" he yelled. He ripped open the packages with his teeth. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He finished poring the packages into the vat. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I've got an appointment." he said with a smile. "The Doctor is in." He jumped into the elevator. "I'm in here! Come on!"

"Don't tell them." she shouted down to him.

"Pull that lever!" the Doctor shouted. She pulled the lever a little harder. "Come and get me. Come on! I'm in here! Come on!"

"Commence stage one disinfection." was announced over the loudspeaker.

"Hurry up! Come on!" he shouted. "Come on, come on. All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!"

"Pass on what?" she shouted. "Pass on what?"

"Pass it on!" the Doctor shouted happily. He helped her down.

"What did they pass on?" she said. "Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No. That's your way of doing things." he said happily as he exited the elevator. "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them." One of the girls he cured comes up and hugs him.

"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

"This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles." was announced outside. Shortly after the Doctor was able to dry off.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest." was announced over the loudspeaker. "I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be cataloged and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

"The Face of Boe!" he shouted as he remembered the whole reason he was there in the first place. He ran back to Ward 26 where the Face of Boe. She was not too far behind the Doctor. "You were supposed to be dying."

" _There are better things to do today._ " the Face of Boe said. " _Dying can wait._ "

"Oh, I hate telepathy." she said. "Just what I need, a head full of big face." The Doctor shushed her.

" _I have grown tired with the universe,_ " the Face of Boe said. " _Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew._ "

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." the Doctor said with a smile.

" _There are?_ " the Face of Boe said. " _That would be impossible._ "

"Wouldn't it just." the Doctor said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you."

" _Whatever for?_ " the Face of Boe said.

"Rhee," the Doctor said. Rhee wanted to smile. While it's true the Face of Boe is how she got her foot in the TARDIS door but she still didn't know how she came to be in this universe.

" _I did nothing,_ " the Face of Boe said. " _She did it all on her own. She is an amazing woman._ "

"That she is," the Doctor said.

" _So Rhee,_ " the Face of Boe said. " _How are you doing?_ "

 _I'm OK,_ Rhee said. The Face of Boe could hear her even though everyone else including Cassandra couldn't.

 _I'm glad to hear that._ He said.

 _You can hear me!_ She exclaimed.

"I'm not Rhiannon," Cassandra said getting upset that he would mistake them.

" _I know,_ " he said.

"I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me." the Doctor said changing the subject.

" _A great secret._ " the Face of Boe said.

"So the legend says." the Doctor replied.

" _It can wait._ " the Face of Boe said.

"Oh, does it have to?" the Doctor said almost whining.

" _We shall meet again,_ " the Face of Boe said. " _Doctor, Rhee, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day_." He teleported away.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic." the Doctor said in awe. "And now for you." He turned to Cassandra.

"But everything 's happy." she pleaded. "Everything 's fine. Can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough." he said anger lacing his voice. "Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

"I don't want-" she started but was interrupted by Rhee. She flooded Cassandra's mind with images of Matt and Jenny. Then their death. Cassandra started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he said shocked at her sudden fit of crying.

"Rhee," Cassandra choked out. "She had a family." Then Rhee showed Cassandra what her life is like now with the Doctor.

 _Please don't keep my body_ Cassandra finally heard Rhee, but Rhee had to focus and it hurt. _I agreed to borrow not keep._

"Yes." he said sadly. "She lost her husband and daughter to a fire."

"But she's happy with you now," Cassandra said sadly. "I would be taking that away. I've never been happy. She showed me how you make her feel." She took a deep breath. "I'll leave once I have a suitable-"

"Mistress!" Chip exclaimed as he ran in to the ward.

"Oh, you're alive." she said in disgust.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress." he said proudly. Then a thought popped in her head. Rhee sighed know what would happen.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer." Cassandra said.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." the Doctor said.

"But I worship the mistress." Chip countered. "I welcome her."

"You can't, Cassandra, you-" the Doctor started. Before he could finish Cassandra left Rhee's body and went into Chip. Rhee about collapsed but the Doctor caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh! You all right?" he said standing her back up. She about fell again and he caught her again. "Whoa! Okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly. He helped her stand up right again. "Hi there," She winked at him.

"Hello." he said beaming. "Welcome back." He wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Oh, sweet Lord." Cassandra said. "I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there." he said. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic, and that is what Rhee suggested." she said. "Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" She stopped in mid sentence and fell to her knees. Rhee and the Doctor were at her side in seconds.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Cassandra said. "I'm dying, but that's fine."

"I can take you to the city." he offered.

"No, you won't." she said. "Everything 's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good."

"Come on." he said. "There's one last thing I can do." They helped Cassandra up and walked her to the TARDIS. Once inside Rhee smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra," she said. "I can't go with you." He gave her a strange look. "I'm tired." He nodded. "But good luck Cassandra." She turned to leave but stopped before she reached the hall she turned back around to face Cassandra. "You are beautiful." Cassandra looked at Rhee in confusion and shock. "I really mean it you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Cassandra said with tears in her eyes. He smiled at Rhee with all the love he felt for her, because he knew what she meant. She was talking about inner beauty. Cassandra just wanted to be beautiful but in the process she lost her inner beauty but in the short time she had been in Rhee's body, Cassandra had changed, for the better. Rhee had done that, and he couldn't be prouder to call her his.


	3. Singing And Looking For Her Home

**Warning: Sexual content.**

Chapter 3

Singing And Looking For Her Home

By: Izzy

The Doctor sat in the library reading, 'The Giver' by Lois Lowry. Rhee had told him it was one of her favorite stories. And he could see why, even though it was a children's book it was good. He was hooked, because in a strange way he understood the main character. Being born different than society wanted you to be. So they demanded that take a responsibility that you don't want. So you run from it. That is what he had done. He sighed loudly, lying the book on his lap. He then heard soft footsteps, he turned to see Rhee coming in to the library. The look on her face scared him, she looked half dead and like she'd been crying. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked as he jumped over the sofa and ran to her side. He hugged her and she held on for dear life and she shook.

"I had a nightmare," she sobbed.

"What do you need from me?" he asked truly concerned for her.

"Hold me," she pleaded as her body was raked with sobs.

"If you want to talk about it I might be able to help you with it," he said. Her whole body trembled as she cried harder and tightened her grip to the point her knuckles were white. This concerned him, what could cause the woman that could stare down a Dalek and heal people to be so upset? "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'm not trying to push you."

"I know," she said as she sniffed. Her head was buried in his chest and she wouldn't let him move and inch. It must have been bad. He held her tighter as well.

'I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me.

Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby, I pray for reply.

I'm ready. Quiet day calms me oh, serenity.

Someone please tell me. Oh, mm, what is it they say?

Maybe I will know one day. I don't know what words I can say.

The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby.'

She sang into his chest but he heard every word of it. It was a sad song but somehow it made her stop crying. "That was beautiful," he said. She loosen her grip on him and looked up at him.

"I can't take credit for it," she said. "It's from an old anime I used to watch." She sighed. "It's called Milfina's song. She's an android, that thought she was human. But she falls in love. She sang the song because she was confused about herself. I sing it when I'm upset. I didn't work last time I tried it, which led to the drunken depression episode. But I thought maybe if I combined two things that help calm me down I might work." He nodded.

"So better?" he asked, she nodded and softly smiled at him.

"It was about feeling unwanted," she said. He looked at her confused. "My nightmare. Things were said that didn't make me feel wanted."

"Oh, Rhee," he said softly with love. "I will always want you." She smiled softly. "Let's sit down you're still shaking." He helped her to the sofa. She sat down and he picked up the book he had dropped on floor when he ran to her.

"So you're reading it," she smiled. "I didn't think you would."

"I wanted to know what you liked about it so much," he said. "I get it." He sat the book on an end table and then sat down beside her pulling her so she could lay against him.

"Thank you," she said as she relaxed against him.

"What for?" he asked.

"Being here for me," she said. "Loving me, wanting me, forgiving me, holding me, and all the other things I can't think of to say thank you for." He beamed at her but she couldn't see.

"Then I, thank you," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"For being just what I need when I need it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked, and he laughed at it. "So cute." She blushed.

"If you really wanna here me squeak then tickle me," she said then her eyes widened. "That was not an invitation to tickle me." He laughed, and she smiled. "I love your laugh."

"Why thank you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said right before he captured her lips with his. The kiss was soft and loving. It sent chills down his spine, he could taste her so much better in this body then his last. She tasted of bananas and chocolate. He wondered if that's how she always tasted. This body was so much more sensitive, he could feel a heat growing where a heat shouldn't be. He broke the kiss.

"Blimey," he said.

"You can say that again," she said. She had kissed his last body many times but this body made her feel so much hotter. She was glad he broke the kiss she didn't want to rush sex. Even though her body was ready, beyond ready. She wanted to wait a bit longer. No regrets. "That was," She paused trying to find the right word. Then she found it, his word. "Fantastic."

"Couldn't agree more," he smiled at her. He knew he was going to have to fix his growing problem but he didn't want to leave her there on her own. "Will you be OK if I go shower?"

"As long as your right back," she said as she slid off him and back to the other side of the sofa.

"I promise," he said as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She visibly shivered.

"Come to think of it I need something from my room," she said as she got up with him. They walked together in silence.

They reached his room first, he disappeared into it. She went to her room and removed her black night gown, she wore nothing underneath. She sat on the couch, and started to play with her nipples imagining it was him not her. She moaned and with her right hand she reached down to her core. She started to rub it, she moaned and squirmed under her touch. It had been so long since she had anyone touching her, even herself. She usually just took a shower or made herself depressed. This time she didn't want to leave it be. She rubbed, teased and moaned, all the while imagining it was him. She plunged her fingers deep inside herself, her breath got caught in her throat as she worked herself up. It didn't take long for her to come. As she came she shouted, "Doctor!" But she still wasn't satisfied. But she knew it would help her cope not satisfy her. She had to ignore it for now. She sighed.

Meanwhile the Doctor was in his room, he removed all his layers and jumped into the shower. He took hold of his shaft and pumped vigorously. He damned this sensitive body, if he couldn't get control of this he wouldn't be able to kiss her. He imagined her on her knees in the shower with him using her wonderful mouth on his hard shaft. He moaned at the thought of her beneath him. He was glad his room was soundproof. He then heard faint moaning that didn't come from him. She's masturbating too? The thought of her touching herself then rolled into his mind. He swallowed hard. His pace increased as her moaning increased. Then he heard her call his name as she came, which was enough to drive him to his own ending. He shouted "Rhiannon!" as he came. He panted even with bypass respiratory system somethings still winded him like sex or in this case heavy masturbation.

He wondered if they were both masturbating to the thought of each other why don't they take the next step? He was going to have to ask her to marry him. But could he just marry her in the human sense or would he want her in the Gallifreyan sense too? Would she even want to marry him in the traditions of his home planet? And what about her family would she want him to break down the wall of the universe just to let her family see her get married? But they had seen it twice. That's right she had been married twice before. He sighed as all this thoughts burned into his brain as worry. He finished his shower, and dressed in a new suit, this one was blue pinstripe instead of the brown one he normally wore.

He walked out of his room and she ran right into him. She didn't fall but she looked at him in shock. Had he done something wrong? He wondered. "Rhee?" he asked. His only reply was incoherent babbling. "What's wrong?" He was starting to get concerned.

"N-n-n-nothing," she said breathlessly. "Just you're," She paused not in thought but in awe. "So hot!" He laughed, so she likes this suit. He had to remember that. "Well I'm awake now." She blushed and left toward the kitchen. He smiled whole heartedly, following her to the kitchen.

"Are you going to cook something?" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah," she said. "Since I'm up I figured why not?" She didn't even look at him while she spoke to him. "Banana pancakes?"

"Those sound fantastic!" he said. "Call me when they're done. I'll be in the console room." He continued to smile even down the hall. He got to the console room and looked at the console. He wasn't even in the mood to tinker with the TARDIS. All he wanted to do was be at her side. That is when he made up his mind. He would ask her to marry him. He just had to choose when carefully, he already knew of a few dates that were taboo. March 25th, March 26th, and July 4th. He shuddered at the memory of July 4th, she locked herself up in her room and when she realized it was July 4th. She later explained that it was her daughter's birthday.

He had to choose a day that wouldn't cause her any pain. To her it was still July. He knew July wouldn't work. Maybe August or November? He ran his fingers through his hair, this was tough. Also wondered if she would want a ring. Humans did rings and marriage vows. But wait she was Wiccan what do they do for marriage again? Hand-fasting, that's right. But that was all based on the coven's approval. Wait was she in a coven back in her dimension? She had never said. She never talked about home much. Only the pain.

"All done," she said surprising him. He jumped and turned around to see her. His confusion left him again. He had to make this work. Hand-fasting or Gallifreyan it didn't matter to him. Hell if she wanted both he'd do it. He nodded finally and she led him back to the kitchen. They sat at the table and his confusion returned so he thought it wasn't a bad breakfast topic.

"Um," he started and she looked up at him and smiled. "Were you part of a coven?"

"Wow," she said. "That was random." She laughed, laughing was good right? He hoped. "No, I disagreed with a lot of coven goers."

"Ahh," he said with a small almost inaudible sigh of relief. "So no one to pass judgment." He most said that last part to himself.

"You're super nervous," she stated. "Pass judgment? Well if anyone would 'pass judgment' on you would be my parents, friends, and Matt's family."

"Matt's family?" he asked more nervous than before. "You still talk to them?"

"When I was in my universe yeah," she responded. "His cousins love me to death, and his mom well she is just his mom. I love her don't get me wrong but she has always been a bit overbearing." He understood overbearing, hell the Time Lords invented overbearing. "But my Mum would love you to pieces." She smiled. "And my dad, well he wouldn't care so long as it didn't effect his life much." Anger swelled inside him, how could a father not love their child. He had love all his child and grandchildren but not all of them loved him in return. He was a rebel and they were Time Lords through and through. "My sister might give you hell about it, but not too much. Her husband would be the one that would be hard to impress. Then there's Toddles, my best human male friend. I hope you're not jealous cause I have a lot male friends and some of them aren't the most appropriate."

"Well I can't promise that," he said. "But I will try not to be jealous."

"Well I showed you most of my friends in the book," she said an he nodded. "Toddles, Bry, Aaron, Andrew, and Chuck."

"Yes," he said. "You also said Todd is like your brother, Bry is not interested in you either, Aaron is married and Andrew and Chuck are a couple."

"You remembered!" she exclaimed. While they talked they had eaten most of the food she had prepared.

"Of course," he said with a smile. He would always remember every word spoke. "So if we happen to meet them, what could I do to impress them as your man?"

"Well," she started. "Most of them, just keep me happy." She took another bite. "And like I said my sister might give you hell about being with me but don't worry that's how she says she likes someone." She started to laugh, he gave her a puzzled look. "If we go there you'll see how much she loves me 'cause she'll punch me in the face."

"Punch you in the face?" he said in horror.

"Yeah," she said. "She's probably freaking out, hell she probably called the Air Force to find me." He felt a stab as he remembered how she said she ended up on Platform One. She didn't get to say goodbye. He had to find a way for her to choose between worlds or say goodbye at the very least. Though he didn't know how he was going to be able to take watching her get punched in the face. He rather liked her face. "But that is wishful thinking. No way home." She didn't say it sadly, more like she had accepted it a long time ago.

"Thank you the food was brilliant," he said honestly. "I'm going to do some repairs to the TARDIS." No, he was going to search for a crack in Time and Space to get them to her universe so she could at least say goodbye. "You look like you need more sleep."

"Yeah," she said, then she remembered watch had promised. "When I wake up again I want to sing to you those candidates, for our perfect song." He nodded.

"Rest well, Love." he said with a smile.

"I'll try Doctor," she said.

She slept seven hours waking up feeling refreshed. She decided to dress in a t-shirt and skinny jeans. She stretched and walked into the console room. She found him staring intensely at the monitor as if he were looking for something he couldn't find. Then her heart stopped as she realized not only was he still in that sexy blue suit still, he was wearing the glasses. She had to remind herself to breath. He turned to see her, he smiled widely and if she wasn't already hot and bothered by him after that smile she was done in. He was just so sexy and she couldn't understand how it was legal on any world for one man to be that sexy. "Rhee," he said her name and she about died right then. She was experiencing Sexy Doctor overload. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"F-f-f-fine." she stammered over her word, then damned the skinny jeans she had put on. She wanted to tease him with them but now that she was hot and bothered it was too tight for her. She breathed deep. "I-i-if you still want me to sing I'll go change and meet you in the room." She couldn't even think of what it was called. He flashed her that smile again so she turned around and headed back to her room. She swallowed hard, he was going to drive her insane, she knew it. He was going to make her completely bat shit insane with how hot he is. Two years without sex for a human of any gender is a long time, but she hadn't done anything since her husband and she didn't want to break that just yet. But damn it all if the Doctor wasn't making this harder than it had to be. She sighed and moved to her room to see a dress lying out for her.

Meanwhile at the stage he made for her, he waited for her. He thought she was fine in what she had on but she seemed uncomfortable in what she had on. Or was it him in his blue suit that had caused her to be flushed. He heard the soft clank of high heels. Wait, high heels? He looked up and saw her on the stage in a long TARDIS blue Celtic dress. His hearts stopped beating and his respiratory bypass system kicked in reminding him to breath. She was glowing in the light from the stage and that dress. Why did she look so good in TARDIS blue? He had always wondered that but in that dress it just seemed right. And the necklace he gave her, it made his hearts just melt at the sight of the beauty before him.

"OK," she said. "The first one I have is called 'A thousand years.'" She started to sing it and he loved the way it sounded. But he didn't feel it fit both of them. How he felt about her yes but not her. She couldn't live that long, and she had a husband before now. She finished singing it and smiled. "So?"

"Brilliant but next," he said, she nodded.

"'Gotta be somebody'" she said then began to sing. He knew this means a lot to her so he would give her his honest opinion. She finished singing and looked to him.

"Sorry not feeling it," he said. She nodded.

"'I don't wanna miss a thing'" she said then started singing. He felt this song was closer to how both felt but it didn't feel right. She finished singing and looked to him. He shook his head. She nodded. "'Home'" As she started to sing he felt it. This was it.

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
You've get lost, you've can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

(Come on!)

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

 _Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

 _Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

 _Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "It's perfect for us." He was so happy he ran up on to the stage and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around as they laughed. He sat her down and couldn't help himself he kissed her firmly on the lips and her hands went straight to his hair as they kissed. There it was again the taste of bananas and chocolate, this time there was another taste that he couldn't quite make out. But the thought lost traction in his mind as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He couldn't help but moan. She broke the kiss and smiled slyly at him. She'd done it on purpose.

"I'm going to go and watch an anime," she said with a smile. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips then walked back to her room. He was left wanting her more. He had to hurry and find that crack.

Over the course of the next couple months they didn't have much contact. He was busy looking for the crack in time and space, while she watched anime. She didn't come out of her room aside from to cook and eat. He found it odd that she wasn't in the console room once in a while, at first he chopped it up to being that she was avoiding having to masturbate again. He shook his head before he thought about her masturbating. He had been fighting his own thoughts. Then he heard what sounded like a music box. There was no music box on the TARDIS, as far as he knew.

He followed the sound to the garden. Then he heard her singing again. It was a intense song, that he had never heard before. It was sad and beautiful. He walked up to her, she had her eyes closed as she sang. The music was being played by the TARDIS, it was dubstep, which only became popular during her time. She looked so beautiful dressed in a green Celtic gown sitting under an apple tree, singing. She finished the song and opened her eyes to see him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"No need to apologize," he said with a smile. "What was that song called?"

"'Shatter Me'," she replied. "It's by Lindsey Stirling and Lizzy Hale. Neither are popular in this universe."

"Lindsey Stirling?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "In my universe she is got voted off America's Got Talent, but went on YouTube and posted her video. She became and Internet sensation rather quickly. She is an amazing violinist. And Lizzy Hale is lead singer of a band called Halestorm."

"Brilliant," he said as he watched her eyes light up as she spoke of this two girls. She admired them for their abilities.

"I haven't been avoiding you," she said. He looked at her puzzled. "I haven't been feeling well since New Earth. And I know I can be grumpy when I don't feel good."

"What do you mean you don't feel good?" he asked concerned.

"Well I just feel off, not myself," she said. "It's hard to describe to you." She thought for a minute. "I have been feeling sluggish and run down. I don't hurt anywhere." He nodded.

"I still want to do a full work up on you for this," he said. She nodded and he led her to the Med Bay. She sat on the bed, and he quickly got to work running test. As he finished his last test his face twisted in a mix of worry and fear.

"I don't like that look," she said, as she looked at him with just as much worry.

"Your body is trying to fight off and unknown infection," he said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Unknown to you or to my body," she asked.

"Both," he said sadly. "Your body doesn't know what to do with the infection so it's overcompensating." He sighed feeling helpless, because just like her body he didn't know what to do either.

"If it's an infection don't doctors usually use antibiotics?" she asked.

"Yes but I don't know if this infection is immune to any of them or not." he said pulling on his ear. She smiled at his nervous ticks.

"Well you could do a broad spectrum of antibiotics," she suggested. "I'm allergic to the Penicillin family." He smiled at her.

"How would you get that idea?" he asked as he got the antibiotics ready.

"Well, as you probably know this isn't the first time I've been sick," she said. "Once I tried to climb a tree and one of my former friends, which is a story I don't want to get into, caught my attention. And when I went to look where I was going again I cut my eye on a piece of bark." He winced at that thought.

"It didn't scar," he said. As he laid her back to start the IV.

"No," she said. "Thankfully. It hurt like an S.O.B though. But it infected so they had to do a broad spectrum set of antibiotics." Once he had the IV in he gave her the antibiotics.

"These will probably make you sleepy," he said.

"Sleepier you mean," she giggled a little at the face he made because of her comment.

"Yeah," she said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Rest well, Love. I'll be in the console room." He moved to leave but turned back. "Next time, busy or not let me know how you feel." She nodded sleepily. He left the room and walked to the console room just as he said he would. He sat in the jump seat and sighed. Why hadn't she told him she wasn't feeling well? Then he thought back to the last time they had spent more than dinner together. He realized it was his own fault, he was distant trying to find a crack for her he had neglected her. He had to fix that. He would take her somewhere. Barcelona, the planet with dog with no noses. Just as he promised he would, plus Barcelona was known for great music. She loves music. He set the coordinates, to Barcelona, but didn't land yet. He would wait until she was better.

* * *

An hour later, he went to check on her, she was sleeping. To him she looked like an angel. He smiled lovingly at her. He walked fully into the Med Bay to run more tests to see if the antibiotics were doing their job. They were and that made him smile, the infection was being killed. He sighed in relief. He took out the IV and picked her up. He had planned on taking her to her room but the TARDIS had other plans. He couldn't find her room, he kept running into his room. He got the hint, he needed to rest and he slept best with her at his side. He sighed in defeat. He opened his door and laid her down in his bed covering her with his comforter. He slipped off his suit jacket, shoes and tie, so he could lay in the bed beside her.

Rhee was first to wake up, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the Doctor. That made her smile. She felt compelled to touch him, so she did she drag her hand from his forehead to his chin. In his sleep he moved into her touch, that made her smile. Oh, how she loved his man. She wanted to freeze this moment and keep it forever. Waking up next to him, it was an amazing feeling. The last time she had woke up beside him she was so concerned with her own pain, to just enjoy the feeling of waking up next to someone she loves again. She was about to roll over to see what time it was but she realize she knew it was 4:34:21pm. That was weird. How could she know down to the second what time it was. She was always aware of the time but never to the second. And how did she know without a watch. She swallowed hard as she sat up. What is going on with her?

He felt her panic, and it woke him. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked as he sat up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know the time," she said, breathlessly.

"What do you mean you know the time?" he asked quite confused at this point.

"It's 4:35:10pm," she said. "I slept for 6 hours, 21 minutes, and 32 seconds. How do I know that?" Her voice getting more broken and concerned as she spoke. He moved to face her and took her head in his hands gently. He turned her head so she was facing him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life," she said without hesitation.

"I'm going to enter your mind to see if I can figure out what's going on," he said as she moved so they were facing each other. She nodded. "If there is anything you don't want me to see put a door in front of it." She nodded again. He entered her mind and the feeling was almost overwhelming. Her love for him and for her lost family was thick in her mind. He was shocked to see that her mind was mostly open, only two doors. But he tried to focus on the reason he was here not her memories. He poked around and found something he never expected. A glowing entity.

 _Who are you?_ He asked the entity inside Rhee's mind.

 _Oh, my Thief._ The entity had a female voice. _You have known me a very long time._

 _I have?_ He asked. _I think I would remember you._

 _Well you've never seen me like this._ She said. _I will give you a hint but no more. When you first stepped inside me you said I was the most beautiful thing you had ever known._

 _You're the TARDIS?_ He said in shock and awe. _But why are you in Rhee's head. You'll burn her up if you stay here!_

 _Don't worry my Thief._ She said softly. _My Dragon is safe. Her psychic powers are strengthening and expanding. Her time sense is being pulled from you, it's not dangerous, but you will have to help her control her expanding psychic power so she doesn't read the wrong mind by mistake._

 _What do you mean pulled from me?_ He asked.

 _She doesn't know she's doing it but when she touched you this morning she touched your mind without trying._ She said. _In touching your mind she accessed your time sense once again without trying. She didn't know how to control either so it scared her. It won't last long._

 _So I have to help her control this._ He said more to himself then to the TARDIS.

 _Yes, by the way Rhee nicknamed me Jess._ She said.

 _Why Jess?_ He asked.

 _That's her sister's name._ She said. _She thinks of me as a sister, and I love her like a sister as well. I would never do anything to hurt her._

 _Why are you telling me this?_ He asked. _Are you the reason her psychic power is expanding?_

 _Yes, Now far thee well my Thief._ She said as she faded. _She's rubbing off on me._ He was left there with more questions than answers. But at least he could now explain what happened this morning to Rhee. He didn't mean to linger in her mind for as long as he had but soon he was enveloped by one of her memories.

The memory was when she was little, a cute little kid that were a pair overalls and power ranger t-shirt. She was so obviously Rhee just a bit more of a tomboy. She was standing outside alone crying in the middle of a very large fenced in yard. He could feel that little Rhee felt trapped and unwanted. Just then a woman came for the nearby house and pulled little Rhee into a hug. "My little girl," the older woman cooed. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy doesn't want me," Rhee cried. "He said I'm a useless annoying child."

"You are a lot of things but useless is not one of them," her mother said. "Annoying sometimes but so is he." They laughed. "My point is I love you. I know he does too in his own twisted way."

"No I can feel only anger from him," Rhee said.

"What do you mean 'feel'?" her mother asked.

"I mean what I said," Rhee said. "I don't know how but I can feel emotions from everyone."

"From everyone?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Rhee said. "Right now your worried about me, and you are fearful of me. But under both those strong emotions I feel your love for me."

"You're empathic," her mother said. "Oh, I'm so sorry my little one. My Rhee J. You're life will be so hard because you will always know the truth of things. I can help you block it." Her mother sighed. "And I'm not fearful of you but for you." The memory ended and he pulled himself out because he realized he was crying.

"What's wrong, Love?" Rhee asked. "Once you were in my mind I couldn't see you inside my mind."

"I saw a memory of when you found out that you're empathic." he said sadly. He slid his hands from her temples down to her cheeks and cupped them.

"Ahh," she said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me you could talk to the TARDIS?" he asked.

"Because she asked me not to," she said. "Plus you never asked. So did you find out what 'cause me to have time sense?"

"Yeah," he said with a small smile on his face. "Your psychic power has expanded so when you touched me you got some of my time sense."

"Will it happen every time we touch?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," he said and she looked at him puzzled. "Touch me the same way, and tell me how you feel." He let go of her so she could touch him. She did as she had when they were still laying down, dragging her fingers from his forehead to his chin passing across his temples and that made him shiver.

"Wow," she said as she could feel all of time and space moving around her. She even saw his time line not details just the different paths that lay before him. She gasped as she looked at him. "Oh, Goddess. That is incredible. Is that how you see all the time?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he hoped she would describe what she was feeling and seeing.

"I feel the universe turning around us," she said in awe. "Time passing us by, and I see your time lines. The choices that lay before you."

"Then yes," he said smiling. He was actually happy that he could share this with her.

"It's amazing," she said. "But it's fading."

"It will," he said. "I'm going to help you control this, so that way you don't go insane from taking my time sense every time we touch." She nodded.

He spent the next month training her to control her new psychic power. He felt that he couldn't teach her much more because she was more powerful than he was. But then again he had never been a very strong psychic. He had gotten it were ever time they touched she didn't get his time sense, but he felt it still took too much concentration for her. He even tried to block himself from her but she managed to go through ever mental block he put up. It worried him, he didn't want her to see his past it would upset her. So he put a bit of space in between them.

The space was bothering her. She felt that he was now afraid of her and she knew why. He didn't think she knew about his past. She had to get her psychic power under control so he would touch her again. She felt lonely and wanted him beside her but still didn't press her luck with him. She did a lot of 'grounding' trying to clear her mind and calm down. She failed at concentrating enough to find her 'center', she was too concerned for their relationship. What if she could never control her new power? Would he never hold her hand again? Would he never kiss her again? Because since they had discovered this new power of hers he hadn't even given her a peck on the check. She sighed in frustration.

"Love," he said as he entered her room without knocking. She had given him a free pass to her room when they started to train.

"Yes," she replied.

"Jewely wants to see us," he said.

"Do you think I'm OK to be around anyone?" she asked panic lacing her voice.

"Well didn't you tell me that Jewely was psychic as well?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Maybe she can help where I can't," he said sounding slightly defeated. She nodded. He left to let her get dressed since she was still in her nightgown. She dressed in a pair of black mini shorts, Inuyasha t-shirt, and her converse. She sighed. She put on make-up even though she knew he would never even notice. She felt so alone, maybe what she needs is a friend. She finished her make-up and ran out to meet him in Jewely's throne room. When she got into the throne room she was greeted with a large Jewely hug.

"Rhee!" Jewely exclaimed. "I am so glad to see you." Jewely let go of Rhee. "You and me need to talk in private, follow me." As Rhee as drug passed the Doctor she gave him a puzzled look and he shrugged.

"It's nice to see you," Rhee said as she was drug to a fancy bedroom. "What'd ya wanna talk about?"

"Your psychic abilities," Jewely said. "You need training."

"The Doctor has been training me," Rhee said. "I have it mostly under wraps."

"Yes but it takes too much focus," Jewely said. Rhee nodded. "Have a seat." She sat down on her bed and gestured for her to sit as well. Rhee sat down beside Jewely and looked at her. They spent the next few hours training, Rhee's mind. Jewely went over everything The Doctor had taught her and enhanced what he taught her. Part of the reason her training with him wasn't going well was, he held back his mind from her because he wasn't ready to let her in that far yet. She could feel his hesitation when it came to their practice.

"Do you think I'm ready," Rhee asked as they completed the training.

"Go kiss your man." Jewely said. Rhee's eyes lit up as she ran out the door and back to the throne room. He was still there pacing the floor with a worried look on his face. She ran up to him which made him stop and turn to see her. She jumped into his arms, he barely caught her. She leaned down and kissed him with longing, passion and love.

She had taken him by surprise, jumping into his arms like that. Thankfully he was a Time Lord and had good reflexes. Then she kissed him, and oh what a kiss. This kiss blew his frankly magnificent mind, it was better than any other kiss they had shared. He didn't feel her trying to get into his mind. He smiled in the kiss. She pulled away but rested her forehead on his. "Blimey," he said.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I can control it fully now." With that he couldn't help but kiss her again, but this kiss was much shorter.

"Well Queen Jewely," said a British male voice from behind them. Rhee's eyes went wide because she knew that voice, but it wasn't possible. That couldn't be the voice she heard. She broke the kiss again and jumped down from the Doctor's arms. She turned to see the Eleventh Doctor standing not but 6 feet from them. Her jaw dropped. "I have fixed it." He seemed to not see them.

"Do you know him, Love?" the Tenth Doctor whispered. She was having trouble breathing.

"Oh, many thanks upon you Doctor," Jewely said bowing her head. It was Ten's turn for his eyes to go wide.

"You're me?" Ten said as he approached Eleven. Eleven looked to Ten in shock.

"How are you here?" Eleven said. "I've never been here before today." Then he noticed Rhee. "And were you kissing her when I came in?"

"I have known Jewely for months and yes," Ten said. "I'll have you know I quite enjoy kissing my woman."

"Your woman?" Eleven asked. "I don't know her!" That hurt Rhee more than it should've.

"I can help you with this," Jewely said. Both men turned to her. "This Doctor is from a different time line." She pointed to Eleven.

"But there is nothing strong enough to split a Time Lord's time line," Eleven said.

"I do not know how this happened but Rhee is a good friend of this kingdom," Jewely said. "This Doctor saved us from starvation not long ago."

"Who are you?" Eleven demanded in all his Oncoming storm glory.

"Rhiannon Jane Riwitis," Rhee said. "My friends call me Rhee. I'm no one special."

"Now that's not true," Ten said as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Eleven wondered what made this younger version of himself so smitten. So he tried to look into her time lines and couldn't find any.

"How is that possible?" he asked more to himself than to anyone.

"That is what I asked myself when I met her," Ten said. "I can't sense her time line either." He hugged her tightly. "And now I don't think I want to." Because he knew she'd die before him and that idea scared him so he didn't want to think about it.

"Love?" Rhee asked looking up at him. "I want to talk to your future slash alternate time line self alone for a minute."

"OK," he said as let her go. "But if you need me you yell for me, I'll be there in a flash." Rhee moved closer to Eleven.

"Can we go outside and talk?" she asked him.

"My TARDIS is just in the other room and I need to check on Amy and Rory anyway," he said. He led her to his TARDIS. Once inside she saw Amy and Rory talking while leaning on the railing. "Amy, Rory, this is Rhee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Rhee said with a bow.

"Hi, I'm Amy Pond," Amy said as she walked up to Rhee with a hand out to shake her hand. Rhee shook Amy's hand.

"I'm Rory Williams," Rory said once Amy let him get to Rhee. He shook her hand as well.

"Rhiannon Riwitis, but my friends call me Rhee," Rhee said.

"Ponds," Eleven said. Both Amy and Rory looked at Eleven. "I need to talk to her, alone."

"We were getting ready for bed anyway," Amy said obviously not happy with being shoved out when she just met someone knew. "Night, Raggedy Man."

"Goodnight, Doctor," Rory said as he followed Amy to their room.

"You wanted to talk so talk," Eleven said a bit rudely.

"Wow, and I thought you were rude as big ears and leather," she smiled at him.

"You've known that me," he said. "Since then?"

"Yes,"

"So Rose?"

"She's fine with Mickey and her mom."

"But I love Rose." His face was a twist of anger and sadness.

"I know," she sighed. "I tried to push the other you away, but that seemed to make you want me more. I was just as broken as you when we met."

"How!?" He was shocked that this strong woman before him could have at anytime been broken.

"My family died three and a half years ago. I wasn't over it. I was only living a half life." Those words struck him. A 'half life'. That could have also described him at that point too. "Rose is still in love with Mickey. She is like my sister. When the three of us were together I protected her."

"You protected Rose?"

"Yeah, like I said she is like my little sister." she laughed. "Except she is a lot less mouthy than my little sister. Goddess my little sister would give Jackie a run for her money in the most mouthy woman." They both laughed. As he spent time with her he felt her growing a place in his hearts. He could see how his other self loved her. She **was** special. "Oh, Hello." She waved at the ceiling.

"Waving at the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, can't enter the TARDIS without saying hi. She gets mad."

"You can hear her?"

"Yeah, she said to tell you hi again." Tears weld up in his eyes.

"How can you hear her?"

"Something to do with my expanded psychic power. He said my psychic capability is much higher than his. Which is why Jewely had to finish my training." He smiled at her. "Oh, um."

"Yes?"

"She said you should stop tinkering with her-" she paused for a minute. "I can't repeat that. It sounds too weird. I know you mean it as a joke but no!" She sighed.

"I think I know what she wanted you to tell me." He laughed at the blush that spread across her face.

"That's good 'cause I don't want to say what she said." She sighed again a little heavier this time. "I only wanted to talk with you a minute. Try to get you to understand us. I have to return to my Doctor now."

"I know," he sounded sad. "Can I?" He reached out to her gesturing to her head.

"Only if you don't open my doors." She gave him a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to make you uncomfortable." He was honest with that statement. He touched her temples and she felt him inside her mind. Unlike with her Doctor that morning. Maybe the TARDIS didn't want her following her Doctor. Eleven saw all the time she had spend with her Doctor and blushed. He moved away. "That's wonderful." He was in awe. Even though he was from a different time line than Rhee and her Doctor, Eleven knew that he would love her too. He smiled and still under some of the emotions from her memories he kissed her. She kissed him back, and hoped that her Doctor wouldn't be mad at her. Eleven broke the kiss. "Blimey!"

"I couldn't agree more." She gave him the smile she usually gives her Doctor. "Well, that was magnificent and I hope to repeat that at some point with him." She moved to the door but found herself pinned to the doors from behind. She gasped as he spun her around and he kissed her with a little bit of force. She could tell he was lonely and let him kiss her. She loved the Doctor no matter what form he took she would always love him. He broke the kiss again, but this time he backed away.

"I'm sorry." He tried to hide his face in shame.

"It's OK." She reached out and grabbed his hand before he could fully pull way. "I understand. You're lonely, and as you saw big ears kind of took me by surprise with our first kiss." She smiled at him again. "You've been so empty for so long that it is acceptable for you to go a little crazy when you can feel someone again." He gave her a surprised look that melted into a large smile.

"I really do see why he loves you." He relaxed. "You'd better go to him before he rips my TARDIS apart in search of you."

"Yes I agree." She gave him a peck on the lips then dashed out of the TARDIS and into her Doctor's arms where she kissed him with all the love she felt for him. He broke the kiss.

"Not to say that I don't love all this random running, jumping into my arms, then snogging me," he started. "But what happened?"

"I gave him a little bit of happiness," she replied. He looked puzzled at her. "Well, I showed him us." He smiled widely with great love. "Then he kissed me." He quickly put her down and started to march to where Eleven's TARDIS once was. She grabbed her Doctor's coat. "Wait, please." He turned around and looked at Rhee with murderous anger in his eyes, the look of the Oncoming Storm. "He needed it. He was lonely like you when we first met. He had lost his heart not to long ago." The anger drained from his face. He knew that feeling and Rhee was the only thing that saved him from himself. He pulled her back up into his arms and held her. She rubbed small circles in his back trying to help him calm down.

"I knew he was lonely but I couldn't help feeling jealous," he said. "Your my woman." He held her tightly.

"Yes," she said. "Which is why I'm back here to you."

"Where you belong." he said. Her phone started to play 'Every Rose has it's Thorns' by Guns and Roses. "I didn't know you liked Guns and Roses." She smiled and gave him a small laugh as she moved away so she could answer her phone.

"Hello, Rose," she said as she answered the phone.

"Rhee!" Rose exclaimed. "There is some weird stuff going on at the school nearby. We could use you and the Doctor back here."

"I will let the Doc-" she started but then the phone was taken away from her by said man.

"We'll be there in a couple hours for the details," he said. "See you then."

"See you!" Rose said.

"Back to Earth then?" Rhee said as he handed the phone back.

"Most definitely," he said. "Plus it has been awhile since we were with Rose."

"I do miss her," she said.

"Well there you have it!" he said smiling at her as they walked out and back to his TARDIS.


	4. Living a DreamSchool Reunion

Chapter 4

Living a Dream/School Reunion

By: Izzy

Rhee got a job as the English teacher, the Doctor as the Physics teacher, and Rose as a lunch lady. They spent two days trying to gather information on the weird happenings at the school. "Two days." Rose said as Rhee sat down for lunch with the Doctor.

"Sorry, could you just?" he said to Rose as he pointed his fork with fries on it at a spot on the table.

"There's a bit of gravy." Rhee added both clearly teasing the young woman. "No just, no right there."

"Two days, we've been here." Rose said annoyed at having to be a lunch lady.

"You two are the ones who put us onto this." he said. "And you were right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked them.

"Yeah, they're a bit different." he said.

"I can't stand them." Rhee said which surprised him. "I know normally I love fries but these are just too weird."

"I think they're gorgeous." Rose said stealing a few from Rhee's tray. "Wish I had school dinners like this."

"It's very well behaved, this place." he said changing subject.

"Mmm." Rose said as she sat down and grabbed a few more fries from Rhee's tray.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies." he said. Rhee giggled at the look on his face. "Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

"You'd fit in at my old school," Rhee teased right before she stuffed a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. The head lunch lady came up.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." she said.

"I was just talking to these teachers." Rose said.

"Hello." he said waving his fork a bit. Rhee had a mouthful of mashed potatoes so she just waved with her empty hand.

"They don't like the chips." Rose said shaking her head.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance." the head lunch lady said. "Now, get back to work."

"See? This is me. Dinner lady." Rose said annoyed.

"I'll have the crumble." he teased. Rhee swallowed.

"Pizza for me," Rhee added in jest.

"I'm so going to kill you both." Rose said. Rhee and the Doctor watched a dark skinned deep voiced man walk into the lunch room and talk to a skinny girl with a pony tail.

"Melissa." the man addressed the girl. "You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class." He turned to leave but noticed that the little boy at the same table was having a boxed lunch. "Kenny, not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed." Kenny replied. Rhee remembered that boy, he was going to go through so much.

"Luke. Extra class. Now." the man commanded. The two kids left with the man as Headmaster Finch watched on. Rhee and the Doctor shared a look of concern. She knew what it all meant and felt bad that this was one place that if she tried to change things he would ask her how she knew.

* * *

They had more class but the last period was a free period for them both. So they stole a moment for themselves. They hide in her classroom. They didn't say much they just sat and made out. She giggled quietly as they kissed. She felt like she did when she was in high school sneaking around to have a moment with her boyfriend. "Love," she said. "If we stay here we can't find out what's going on with the school." She hear him whimper.

"But Love," he whined as he kissed her in various places. "We haven't had a moment to just kiss since we got here." He kissed her neck then breathed in. "Did you change perfumes?" It was lavender.

"Yeah," she said nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" he said as he kissed her neck making her shiver. "But I really love this suit on you. You should where suits more often." He kissed down her neck line. "Pinstripes look as good on you as they do me." She wore a black suit with tiny pinstripes and a tight knee high skirt with a small slit in the right side for mobility but she didn't think it helped much. She also wore a pair of black flats.

"Seriously Love!" she yelled at him, a little louder than she had intended but she had to get him on task again.

"OK, OK," he said reluctantly. But he got one more kiss on her lips before he walked away and out the door.

"He drives me nuts when he does that!" she said in frustration. She straightened herself then followed him to the teacher's lounge.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" she heard him say as she entered the room.

"Finch arrived three months ago." the history teacher said. "Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you two replaced, and that was just plain weird, them winning the lottery like that." As he said 'you two' the Doctor turned to see Rhee come in behind him. He grinned at her.

"How's that weird?" he said as he turned back to the other teacher and popped a cracker in his mouth.

"They never played." the other teacher said. "Said the ticket was posted through their door at midnight."

"Hmm. The world is very strange." the Doctor said.

"Very strange indeed," Rhee giggled. Finch came into the lounge.

"Excuse me, colleagues." Finch announced. Rhee and the Doctor both saw Sarah Jane Smith as they turned to see what Finch needed. Both of them smiled at Sarah. "A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Finch left and Sarah approached them.

"Hello." Sarah said.

"Oh, I should think so." the Doctor said with awe in his voice.

"And, you two are?" she asked.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith." he said a little lost for words.

"I'm Rhiannon Riwitis." Rhee said. "But you may call me Rhee."

"John Smith." Sarah said. "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." Rhee knew Sarah would fixate on the Doctor after all they traveled together for a long time. She was happy that she got to meet Sarah. Both as a fan and as the Doctor's woman, but deep inside she could feel a twinge of jealously starting to brew. She fought it best she could.

"Well, it's a very common name." he said with a laugh.

"He was a very uncommon man." Sarah said as thought of her Doctor. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." he said. "Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Smith," Rhee said as politely as possible, still fighting the jealous that was almost at a boil now.

"You sound American." Sarah said in surprise.

"That's 'cause I am American." Rhee said nonchalantly. "From Mid-central Indiana."

"So have you two worked here long?" Sarah asked trying to keep the interview going.

"No. Er, it's only our second day." he said still in shock that Sarah is there before him.

"Oh, you're new, then." she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Rhee knew that smile, it meant Sarah knew she was on to something. Rhee had watched the 'Sarah Jane Chronicles' of she knew most of Sarah's looks and cues. "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." he said smiling brightly. Rhee's jealously went nuclear, at seeing him give Sarah a similar smile that he gives Rhee.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." she said.

"No." he said still smiling at her. "Good for you." She must have found his smile slightly creepy since she didn't know he was the Doctor. So she moved away from the couple. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." Rhee's jealously overpowered her control. She didn't want to say anything to either Sarah or the Doctor.

"I'm going outside," she said trying to keep her anger in check but failing horridly. She walked as quickly as she could in the tight skirt she wore.

* * *

He was lost in thought so much so he didn't even hear what she had said. When he finally noticed she was gone, he ran after her. Getting there just in time to hear her fall apart, leaning against the pillar that held the awing. "Love?" he said. She stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"I'm jealous," she said plainly. "I know I shouldn't be but I am!" He hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder.

"It's OK to be jealous." he said. She leaned more against him then the pillar. "It's only nature. Remember I was jealous of another version of myself."

"Yeah, but he kissed me and Sarah didn't kiss you or even know it was you," she said sniffing ever so often.

"It's OK," he said. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"I think you did this morning before we left for work," she said with a water smile.

"Well I don't think I say it often enough," he said. "I love you." He kissed her neck. "I think after we're done here I need to take you out on a proper date."

"I'd like that." she said as he let go and spun her around. "And I love you too." He moved to kiss her but she tried to stop him. "What if a kid-" She didn't get to finish her protest because he being the stronger being was able to kiss her without much effort. All protests went right out the window as they kissed she didn't even think about getting caught.

"Breath!" Rose teased. They broke the kiss and Rhee blushed. She was thankful that Rose was the one to catch them instead of a teacher or kid.

"Let's go get some real food I'm starved," Rhee said still blushing like mad. "You know since it's almost quiting time. I don't have any papers to grade."

"I couldn't agree more," he said with a cheeky smile on his face. He thought Rhee was so cute with she blushed, and it was even better if he was the cause of said blush. "Rose going to invite Mickey?"

"Yeah," Rose said. The Doctor grabbed Rhee and they all walked to a nearby chip shop.

* * *

Later that night the four of them were breaking into the school, Rhee changed into a t-shirt, jean shorts, and her converse. "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night." Rose said. "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"Some of my teachers did," Rhee said. Rose gave her a look of disbelieve. "They did!"

"All right, team." the Doctor said. "Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Rhee and I are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He and Rhee went upstairs. They almost made it to Finch's office when they both heard flapping of wings. They hid and saw Sarah run past them. He gave Rhee a squeeze to reassure her and to ask if he could follow. As always she knew what he was asking so she nodded. They followed Sarah, they watched as she found the TARDIS. Rhee stayed back but he approached Sarah. "Hello, Sarah Jane."

"It's you." Sarah said in disbelieve. "Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated." Rhee may have been insanely jealous of the older woman but Rhee still understood the importance of giving them their space.

"Yeah." he said. "Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look incredible." Sarah said.

"So do you." he said.

"Huh. I got old." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results." he replied simply with a big goofy grin on his face. "I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"The same." she said. Her voice cracked as she continued. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

"I lived. Everyone else died." he said. Rhee looked down at her converse sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said.

"Everyone died, Sarah." he repeated.

"I can't believe it's you." she said. Mickey screamed like a girl. "Okay, now I can!" Rhee ran out first, followed by the Doctor then Sarah.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked as she caught up with the Doctor. "Who's she?" She nodded to Sarah.

"Rose, Sarah Jane." he said proudly. "Sarah Jane, Rose."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sarah said. "You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant." Rose said annoyance and anger thick in her voice.

"No?" Sarah said. "Get you, tiger."

"It's not like that with Rose," he said softly. Rhee heard the whole thing even though she was already at the Math classroom. She sighed and entered to find Mickey trying to put the rats back.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me." he said as everyone else got into the room. "You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me."

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose said.

"So, you decided to scream," Rhee said very annoyed.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey tried to defend himself against Rhee.

"Like a girl!" she continued before the Doctor could say anything.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey said still trying to defend himself.

"Nine, maybe ten years old." the Doctor finally got to say. "I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"My three year old was braver than you!" Rhee said anger deep in her voice.

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose asked. Rhee huffed. "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons." Sarah said. "They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore." Rose said. "They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

"Anyway, moving on." the Doctor said loudly. "Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." They all walked out into the hall and he thought Rhee was being a bit too quiet. Too quiet for his taste. His girl was usually so full of life and singing. She hadn't sang to him in over a month. That was partly his own fault but he still missed it none the less.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked rudely.

"Sarah Jane Smith." Sarah replied. "I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose said still being rude.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Right Rhee?"

"Hold on." Rose said as she pretended to think. "Nope, sorry. Never. Rhee?" Rhee remained silent. Now Rose was starting to worry about her sister.

"What, not even once?" Sarah said as she stopped for a bit before hurrying to catch up with Rose. "He didn't mention me even once?"

"Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex." Mickey said as he nodded to the silent Rhee as they walked. "Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Rhee knew it wasn't like that with Sarah but she couldn't help being jealous. Sarah knew almost as much as Rhee did about the Doctor. Sarah and him could talk about past adventures and things from his past. But Rhee had to hide her knowledge of him from him. She sighed.

"Maybe those rats were food." he said as they approached Finch's office.

"Food for what?" Rose asked as they looked into the room.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" he said. "Well, they do." They all saw the bat people hanging from the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey said as he ran off. Rose and Sarah ran after him. Rhee walked at a slower pace. The Doctor closed the door and didn't know if he should say anything to Rhee as he followed her at the same rate of speed. "I am not going back in there. No way." They got out and Mickey was bent over panting.

"Those were teachers." Rose stated in shock.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse." the Doctor said. "Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."

"Come on?" Mickey whined. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I need the TARDIS." the Doctor said. "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." He didn't even notice that Rhee had walked over to Sarah's car.

"I might be able to help you there." Sarah said. As she showed them to her car. "I've got something to show you." Everyone got to her car and she opened the hatch to reveal K-9.

"K-9!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Rhiannon Jane Riwitis, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." Rhee noticed he used her full name not just her first and last as he had everyone else. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose complained.

"Oi!" he said. "Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing." Sarah said sadly.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" he asked honestly. That question almost made Rhee laugh. How would Sarah get K9 fixed when the technology inside him could effect the human history?

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro," Sarah said. "Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the Doctor cooed at K-9 and petted him.

"Look, no offense, but could you two just stop petting it for a minute?" Rose said as Rhee slipped into the car. "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." Everyone else got into the car and Sarah drove them to the chip shop they ate at earlier. The Doctor took K9 inside and sat at a nearby table, Sarah joined him. Rose ordered chips.

"What's wrong with Rhee?" Mickey asked Rose as he approached her. They watched Rhee sit at a table in the middle of the chip shop.

"I think she's a bit jealous of Sarah Jane," Rose said. "But it's bugging me that she's not talking about it with me or the Doctor for that matter." She sighed. "She usually talks to one of us."

"Yeah," he said. "And earlier when she was teasing me it felt like there was anger behind it."

"I know I felt the same," she said. "Rhee has always kinda wore her emotions out in the open."

"Two quid, love." the clerk said. Rose paid for the chips, taking them. Rose and Mickey sat down near Rhee but not too close.

"Rhee?" Rose asked but Rhee was listening to the Doctor and Sarah.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day." Sarah said. "This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there."

"Right on top of it, yeah." the Doctor said.

"And Rose?" she asked.

"She was there too." he replied simply.

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me." she said sadly. "You just dumped me."

"I told you." he said simply. "I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you." she said desperately. "I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me." he said with a smile. "You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." she said forcefully. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" he asked getting really frustrated.

"No, but we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back." she said sadly.

"Look at you, you're investigating." he said proudly. "You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could have come back." she said her eyes portraying the sadness her voice didn't.

"I couldn't." he said sadly.

"Why not?" she asked sadness still in her eyes. He continued to work on K9. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?" he asked.

"Aberdeen." she said sadly.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" he said nervously. She laughed lightly. "Oh, hey. Now we're in business."

"Master." K-9 said.

"He recognizes me." the Doctor said.

"Affirmative." K-9 said. Everyone stood to gather around him aside from Rhee she stayed in her seat. Not only because she knew what was going to happen but because she was upset.

"Rose, give us the oil." the Doctor said without looking back just held out his hand. Rose put the container in his hand. He opened it and went stick his finger in.

"I wouldn't touch it, though." Rose said. "That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady." he said. "And I don't often say that." Using his finger he wiped oil onto K9's sensor. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana-ana-analyzing." K-9 said.

"Listen to him, man." Mickey laughed. "That's a voice." Rhee reached out and kicked him. "OW!"

"Careful. That's my dog." Sarah said as the same time Rhee kicked him.

"Confirmation of analysis." K-9 said. "Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes." the Doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very." he said. "Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah asked.

"They're a composite race." he said. "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children." he said with anger in his voice. "They're doing something to the children." Mickey, and Sarah went to put K9 away.

"Talk to her," Rose said to the Doctor as she joined Mickey and Sarah. He sighed knowing he needed to but he was trying to wait for her to come to him. Rhee slowly walked out of the chip shop.

"Love," he said tenderly as she exited. "What's the matter?"

"You know," she said.

"I think there's more to it," he said as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes.

"It's just," she started but stopped and shook her head. "Forget it, it don't matter. Let's just focus on the Krillitanes."

"Don't give me that!" he said forcefully. "Yes, the Krillitanes are important but you also know that I think you're important!"

"Oh, really?" she said, her anger seething. "But you haven't even told her that I'm your woman. She thinks you're with Rose." He felt like an ass when he realized he hadn't said anything to Sarah about Rhee. He needed to rectify this. "Will you just dump me when you have no use for me like you did her? Even if we go the next step in our relationship?"

"No. Not to you." he said honestly.

"You were close to Sarah Jane once," she started to cry. "And you just dumped her."

"I don't age. I regenerate." he said. "But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you love." He sighed and pulled her tight again. "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Time Lord." Finch said as he watched from a roof across the street. Then a Krillitane swooped down and almost hit Rhee.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah asked.

"But it didn't even touch her." Rose said. "It just flew off. What did it do that for?"

"Sarah," the Doctor called to Sarah. She came over to him and Rhee. "I want you to formally meet Rhee."

"But I met her she is a teacher at the school," Sarah said.

"Sarah Jane Smith this is Rhiannon Jane Riwitis," he said proudly. "My girlfriend." He hated to use such a human word but there were no other words to describe her that Sarah would get.

"Oh," Sarah said. "I had assumed when Rose was-" She gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Rhee said with tears still in her eyes. "We all make mistakes." Rhee smiled through the tears. The Doctor smiled as Sarah hugged Rhee.

"Let's go to my house to rest," Sarah said. They all packed back into Sarah's car, and she drove them to her house. Sarah got everyone settled in except Rhee and the Doctor. Sarah looked for them only to find them outside looking up at the stars together in her swing. She smiled at them, they were so good together. Even when Rhee was not happy with him she was still there to support him in anyway he needed. They were in love Sarah could see it. The Doctor, Mr. Almighty Time Lord himself fell for a human.

"Do you regret it?" Rhee asked tears in her eyes.

"Regret what?" he asked sadly, like he knew what she was asking.

"Being with me?" she asked. "Do you regret saving me from myself?"

"Do you?" he asked.

"I could never regret us," she said honestly.

"I feel the same," he said smiling.

"But I'm human," she said. "As you said I will wither and die."

"But with you, I would rather have our time together," he said smiling. "Than regret how amazing we could be. 'Cause we are brilliant, fantastic even!" They kiss briefly. "So where do you want that date to be?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," she said.

"Well, I want your answer before we leave Earth," he said. "Or I just may just take you to Raxacoricofallapatorius." He grinned at her.

"No please not there," she shuddered. "They are too graby for my taste."

"But you don't mind me grabbing you do you?" he said as she started to tickle her. She burst out laughing and squeaking. "Blimey I thought you were kidding when you said tickling you made you squeak." She squirmed to get away but he kept pulling her back.

"Please stop!" she pleaded through squeaks and laugher. "Doctor!" He stopped and she had to catch he breath. "You!" She hit him lightly as he laughed at her ruffled hair and red face. Sarah smiled happy that he was able to find someone to cure his loneliness, though she was just sad it wasn't her.

* * *

The next morning, Rhee got up from the sofa and walked to Sarah's kitchen. Everyone was already up and wide awake, taking tea and coffee in the kitchen. "Morn'" Rhee mumbled. Rhee's hair was a mess and she shuffled her feet.

"Blimey, Rhee," Rose said. "You weren't kidding when you said you're not a morning person."

"Blow me," Rhee mumbled rudely as she grabbed a cup of coffee and returned to the sofa to sip it slowly.

"Don't think too much of it right now," the Doctor said. "This is Rhee without much sleep morning. They can be scary."

"What'd mean she didn't get much sleep?" Rose said implying that Rhee and him had sleep together in Sarah's house.

"She couldn't sleep," he said simply. "She has a hard time adjusting to new places. She said the only place she didn't have a hard time adjusting to is the TARDIS."

"Do you mind my asking how you met Rhee?" Sarah asked.

"Not at all," he replied with a smile. "She was at Platform One, in the year 5.5/apple/26, five billion years in your future. She was there with the Face of Boe. He had given her a part to the TARDIS to give to me in order to 'foster' a friendship." He laughed lightly at Rhee's wording. "Anyway things happened and she almost died. But what truly impressed me about her is that she barely knew Rose or I and she stood up for us."

"She was amazing," Rose said. "The Doctor fell for her fast and hard." Rose gave him a cheeky smile.

"Needless to say I asked her to join us and she did," he finished with a smile.

"And I wouldn't have missed any of it for the world," Rhee said as she came back in all straightened out and smiling.

"That was quick," Rose teased.

"Just needed some caffeine," Rhee grinned. "Sorry Sis for the 'blow me' comment."

"No problem," Rose said. "I remember a few time you tried to wake me and I did more than just say hurtful things."

"Yeah," Rhee laughed. "You chucked an alarm clock at my head. And hit your mark." Everyone got up and ready to leave shortly after Rhee was finished talking. They all piled back into Sarah's car. She drove them back to the school.

"Rose, Rhee, and Sarah, you go to the Maths room." the Doctor said. "Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." He hands Rhee the Sonic. She smiles at him. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked sounding hurt.

"Here, take these you can keep K-9 company." Sarah said as she threw Mickey the keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." Rhee teased.

"But he's metal!" he shouted.

"She didn't mean for him." the Doctor said with a smile.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch." he said with anger.

"Be careful, Love," Rhee said. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Only if you do," he said back.

"I'm always careful," she teased him. Because they both knew that she has two left feet and butterfingers. They laughed. Rose, Rhee, and Sarah got into the math room. Rhee instantly got to work on trying to open the computer.

"If you weren't the one with the Doctor why'd you get so mad that I was here?" Sarah asked Rose.

"Rhee is like the big sister I never had," Rose explained. "I was only trying to look out for her she's been through enough." She looked down sadly.

"I understand," Sarah said. "They really make a great couple."

"Yeah," Rose said. "They do. I'm just glad they were able to come together after everything that's happened to them."

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Long story," Rose said. "All that matters it that they are together as they should be." Sarah nodded. "By the way I wanted to ask you, with you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? And he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time." Sarah said. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?

"Yeah! Yeah, he does." Rose laughed. "I'm like, do you two want to be alone? But what's worse is Rhee does that too."

"Really?" Sarah asked as she looked at Rhee.

"What?" Rhee said having not listened to them so she didn't know what they were talking about. They burst out into a full fit of laughter.

"How's it going?" the Doctor asked as he walked into the room, the two women's laughter got louder. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." And it got worse again. So he moved to Rhee and rubbed her shoulder as she tried to use the Sonic to open it. "How's it going, Love?"

"It won't shift," Rhee said. "It's like it's deadlocked." Suddenly announcements told the children to go to the classroom. "Rose, if you can stop laughing for five minutes guard the doors!" He was surprised at Rhee's out burst but he had to admit that the laughter was getting to be a bit much. Rose stopped laughing and so did Sarah.

"No, no." Rose said as a child came to try and get in. "This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!"

"I can't shift it." he complained.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah said. Rhee was under the table trying to use other means to get into the computer. Her mother being a computer tech, she knew a few things about getting in a 21st century computer.

"Anything except a deadlock seal." he said. "Rhee was right it's deadlocked. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" Then he noticed Rhee was under the table. He bent down to see what she was doing. "Ahh, I get it you're trying to get in to the main computer through the others. Genius!" But right before he could get down to help her the screens turned in.

"You wanted the program?" Sarah said. "There it is."

"Some sort of code." he said thinking a loud. Rhee got out from under the table. "No. No, that can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah asked.

"The God maker." he said. "The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked as she walked over to them.

"Yes." he said. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose said in horror.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" he asked.

"Two thousand and sixty five." she answered quickly. "Oh, my God."

"But why use children?" Sarah asked. "Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's got to be children." he said. "The God maker needs imagination to crack it."

"They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." Rhee said grimy. He looked over at her in shock that she would have figured it out.

"Let the lesson begin." Finch said as he entered the classroom. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor said with anger thick in his voice. "The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."  
You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order?" Finch said. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor said bitterly.

"No, someone like you." Finch said. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah said.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity." Finch said to Sarah. "Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes." He turned back to the Doctor. "How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." he said mesmerized by the thought.

"Yes." Finch said.

"I could stop the war." the Doctor said.

"No." Sarah said. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."

"But I could save Rhee's family," he said looking at Rhee with sad eyes. She looked back with equally sad eyes.

"I've made a new family," Rhee said smiling through her sadness. "With you." That was all he needed to hear because he picked up a chair and threw it at the screen.

"Out!" he shouted. Everyone ran out, and down the hall to find Kenny and Mickey.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked. Suddenly the Krillitanes were in front of them so they ran back to the lunch room. The Doctor tried to open the door to the outside but it was deadlocked. She moved back and turned trying to come up with a plan.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." the Doctor said. He stood firm as did Rhee but she slid a hand in his for strength.

"We need the Doctor alive." Finch commanded. "As for the others? You can feast." The Krillitanes all attacked at once. Both the Doctor and Rhee picked up a chair and started to swing them at the Krillitanes. She threw one chair dead at one of their chest, she hit her mark and knocked it out. He made a mental note, to never make her mad again. Just as she's picking up a chair a Krillitane is about to hit her, but a laser fire stops it from ever reaching her.

"K-9!" Sarah said.

"Thanks, K-9," Rhee said.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistresses," he said. Rhee wondered when he started to call her Mistress.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted. Everyone followed him out the door while K-9 fired at the Krillitanes. "K-9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master." K-9 said as everyone got out. "Maximum defense mode." They made it to the Physics lab. The Doctor locked the door behind them.

"We need a plan," Rose said.

"Yeah, thanks." he said.

"It's the oil." Rhee said trying her best to look as if she just thought of it.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said.

"They can't handle the oil." Rhee said.

"That's it!" he shouted. "They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He looked at Rose.

"Barrels of it." she replied.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens." he said then turned to Mickey. "Mickey."

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey said sarcastically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." the Doctor said. "Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Rhee nudged Kenny. He looked at her puzzled then she nodded to the fire alarm. He saw what she was implying, so he smiled and nodded to her. He hit the fire alarm. The Doctor smiled at both of them. They managed to slip past the Krillitanes.

"Master." K-9 said.

"Come on, boy." the Doctor said. "Good boy." They reached the kitchen with limited resistance. He tried to open the barrels the moment he got to them.

"They've been deadlock sealed." he said in defeat. "Finch must've done that. I can't open them." He kicked a barrel in frustration.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K9 said.

"Right." the Doctor said. "Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." Everyone but the Doctor and K9 ran out. Once outside Rhee knew Sarah would want to make sure that the Doctor and K9 got out safely but she also knew what was going to happen so Rhee stayed with Sarah. Minutes later the Doctor came out and locked the door behind him.

"Where's K-9?" Sarah asked. Rhee grabbed Sarah's hand.

"We need to run." he said.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked as Rhee pulled Sarah away. "What have you done!" The school exploded behind them.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's all right." Sarah said trying not to cry. "He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really." Rhee hugged Sarah tenderly. Sarah burst into tears. Rhee rubbed Sarah's back, trying to comfort her.

"You three can get the TARDIS without me," Rhee said to the Doctor as she held Sarah. "After she's done crying I want to talk to her." He nodded.

"The park nearby," he said. Rhee nodded. She didn't move so long as Sarah needed to cry.

"Thank you," Sarah said sniffing. "You didn't have to." Sarah pulled away.

"Yeah, I did," Rhee said. "I know I wasn't mean to you or anything but I was still jealous of you."

"You were?" Sarah asked in a bit of shock.

"You can share stories and things," Rhee said. "I haven't even known him a year." She sighed. "I love him don't get me wrong but sometimes I wish I could talk with him about more."

"I understand," Sarah said wiping her eyes.

"But what I really wanted to tell you is I'm sorry for being jealous," Rhee said. "It wasn't uncalled for."

"You're fine," Sarah said with a smile. "I'm just glad he's happy."

"You really think he's happy?" Rhee asked.

"Oh, I do," Sarah said. "Let's go meet him." Rhee nodded and they walked to the park swapping stories about the Doctor. Rhee liked hearing the stories from Sarah's point of view rather than a TV. They got to the park and looked around. The TARDIS was no where to be found. But right before it materialized Rhee felt it in her mind, which made her smile. The Doctor popped out the door once it had fully materialized.

"Cup of tea?" he asked Sarah. She nodded and so the three of them entered the console room.

"You've redecorated." she said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, I, I do." she said looking around. "Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do."

"I love it." Rhee said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah asked Rose.

"No idea." Rose said sadly. "It's gone now. The oil's faded."

"But you both are still clever." Sarah said. "More than a match for him."

"All three of us." Rose said.

"Doctor?" Rhee said and nodded towards Sarah. He knew what Rhee was implying.

"Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." he said a big goofy grin on his face.

"No." Sarah said sadly. "I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can we come?" Mickey pipped up. Rose smiled at him. "No, not with you, I mean with you." First he pointed to Sarah then the the Doctor. "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there. Plus Rose's been talking about going with you again nonstop."

"Oh, go on, Doctor." Sarah said. "Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." the Doctor said. "Plus I know Rhee's missed Rose."

"That I have!" Rhee said happily.

"I've missed you too," Rose said as she hugged Rhee.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah said.

"Rhee," Sarah said. Rose let go of Rhee and Rhee looked at Sarah. "Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." Rhee smiled and nodded. The Doctor and Sarah left the TARDIS.

"Come on, Mick!" Rose said grabbing Mickey's hand and dashing off to down the hall. Leaving Rhee alone in the console room. Rhee closed her eyes and leaned against the console. She was going to miss teaching. It was one of her childhood dreams. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the Doctor had come back in.

He could tell she was lost in thought. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist from behind. She jumped and squeaked, he loved her squeak. "You scared me," she said.

"So where do you want that date?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"A picnic sounds wonderful," she said. "On any planet you choose, just not Raxacoricofallapatorius." He laughed a bit at that. "Any time period you want."

"A picnic it is then," he said.


	5. Time awayGitF

Chapter 5

Time away/GitF

By: Izzy

"You're the only 21st century woman I know that willingly dresses in those dresses," the Doctor said as Rhee came back from changing, in a emerald green Celtic dress.

"It has a lot to do with my religion," she replied. "Did you tell Rose and Mickey-sama that we're going on a date?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "Rose said have fun, but not too much." She blushed knowing what Rose meant by that.

"So you picked the planet and the time," she said. "I've got the picnic ready."

"I was thinking Darillium," he said. Rhee frowned knowing that was where he took River before she died. "Is that not good?" He looked at her frown with concern.

"Oh," she said smiling at him. "Darillium if just fine. I read in a book that they have Singing Towers."

"They do and they are brilliant!" he said as he landed the TARDIS. "We're here!" He ran over to her and grabbed the picnic basket from her. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she said as they left the TARDIS hand in hand. They walked out to sat on a mountain ledge facing the Singing Towers. She could hear them sing from wear they sat. She found it the sound of the towers to be relaxing.

"You fixed us sandwiches!" he exclaimed happily. "Brilliant!"

"You think everything I cook is brilliant," she smiled.

"Well it is," he smiled back. "You're a brilliant chef!"

"I wanted at one point to open a restaurant," she said.

"Why didn't you?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Not enough money and really bad credit," she replied. "But I do have to thank you."

"What for?" he asked.

"But for most of my life I wanted to be a school teacher," she smiled. "And I was for a short time."

"You wanted it be a teacher?" he asked. "You made a brilliant teacher. But I have to know why'd you pick English? You're brilliant at most subjects."

"Well I wanted math but all the Krillitanes had math taken." she laughed.

"True," he laughed with her. "Do you get homesick?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "But I think you knew this."

"I do," she said. "I get homesick once in a while." She smiled lovingly at him. "What do you miss most about home?" He thought carefully before answering her.

"I miss the planet itself," he said. "I miss how the second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." He sighed in memory. It surprised that even him that he could talk so openly with her about his old planet. "What do you miss most?"

"My Mum," she said. "I also miss my friends. But I don't miss the mundane life though." She sighed hoping that she could get him to understand that this is where she wanted to be now. "I think if my Mum knew what I was doing now, she'd be so proud." She smiled.

"You think?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," she replied. They chatted as they ate, once they were done eating she laid down on the picnic blanket. He laid down beside her and held her hand. They laid there awhile, not saying a thing. "We'd better go, Mickey-sama wants an adventure."

"True," he said as he sat up with her. She smiled at him whole-heartedly, she then pulled him by his coat to her. She kissed him full on the lips, the kiss was rough but still loving. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I will always love that."

"Me too," she said with a cheeky smile. "Let's go!" She stood up and started to clean up the picnic. He stood up and helped her.

"Where should we take Mr. Mickey?" he asked.

"Random?" she asked.

"Random sounds good," he said with a smile. "You may want to change your outfit first." He gave her a cheek grin. "That suit would be nice."

"Not a chance!" she exclaimed. "I can't run in that damn dress suit!"

"Then I'll carry you," he said simply grin still plastered on his face.

"I think not, Love," she said simply.

"Awe," he whined.

"You're so cute," she kissed his forehead as they finished cleaning up. They went back into the TARDIS and she went about her business, putting the picnic stuff away, then dressing in an adventure friendly outfit. A video game shirt that said 'Video games ruined my life, good thing I have two more,' with three Zelda hearts, one empty and two full. She also put on a pair of jeans and her converse. She walked out of her room, then to the console room to see Rose, and Mickey leaving the TARDIS. The Doctor stood near the door.

"Thought I'd wait on you," he grinned at Rhee. Then looked down at her shirt. "Really?" She gave him a puzzled look. "The shirt."

"Oh, hehe," she said nervously. "I loved video games when I was younger played the hell out of 'em." He nodded in understanding, then they walked out together hand in hand.

"It's a spaceship!" Mickey exclaimed. "Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go." As she looked around her heart sank and so did her smile. This was the ship, the Madam de Pompadour. She didn't know how this was going to pan out but she did know that she was going to make sure that Reinette knew the Doctor was off limits. She sighed hoping no one heard her.

"It looks kind of abandoned" Rose said. "Anyone on board?"

"Nah, nothing here," he said. "Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous." Rhee moved to the computer before he could.

"Let me," she said as she began to flip switches.

"Long nights in the library?" he asked with a smile.

"Read about two thirds of it now," she said simply.

"Two thirds?!" Rose exclaimed. "That would take forever! How long has it been for you two?"

"It took me a little over two months," Rhee said as continued to mess with the computer.

"So, what's the date?" Rose asked looking to him. "How far we gone?"

"Ask Rhee," he said. Rhee turned to him and grinned.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question?" she said.

"If you can," he said. She beckoned him to come closer to her and he did. She drug her fingers down his face like she had before, making him shiver.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." she answered after she removed her hand from his face. She turned back to the computer. "Fifty first century."

"Um," Rose said as he moved to the other side of the computer. "What was that?"

"My psychic power has been enhanced," Rhee said with a cheeky smile. "So now I can 'borrow' his time sense to know when we are."

"Oh," Rose said. Right as Rhee got the power back up and opened the sky light.

"Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey." he said trying to keep his lower half hidden from Rose and Mickey. "Two and a half galaxies."

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe." Rose said as she came from behind Mickey and rubbed his back lightly. "See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!" Mickey said causing Rhee to laugh.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here." the Doctor said as he picked up some parts he found. "Got a ton of repair work going on."

"Now that's odd." Rhee said looking at the monitor. "Love look at this." He joined her. "All the warp engines are going, at full capacity."

"There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving." he said. "So where's all that power going?" They worked together to try and find where the power was going.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked as she moved back to the Doctor and Rhee. Mickey joined them.

"Good question." the Doctor said. "No life readings on board."

"Well, we're in deep space." Rose said. "They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods." Rhee said.

"Can you smell that?" he asked. Rhee didn't want to smell it cause it turned her stomach knowing what was making the smell.

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose said.

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey said. Rhee pressed a few more buttons and then a door opened right behind them. In the room there was a very nice French fireplace.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship." the Doctor said. "Eighteenth century. French." He ran up to it. Rose ran to the window beside and looked out. "Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there." Rhee solemnly walked up behind him.

"There can't be." Rose said. "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." Rhee walked up beside him and knelt down.

"Hello." he said as a young girl walked up. The young girl, that Rhee knew as Reinette, was wearing a nightgown.

"Hello." she said.

"What's your name?" he said.

"Reinette." she replied simply

"Reinette, that's a lovely name." he said. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom." she replied.

"Where's your bedroom, sweetie?" Rhee asked softly. "Where do you live?"

"Paris, of course." Reinette answered simply as if they should know.

"Paris, right!" he laughed.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, it's just a routine" he paused trying to think of a good excuse. "Fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can" she replied with a small laugh. "Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

"Right, lovely. One of my favorites." he said. "August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night."

"Goodnight Monsieur, Mademoiselle," she said.

"You said this was the fifty first century." Mickey said as the Doctor and Rhee stood back up.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe." Rhee said.

"I think we just found the hole." the Doctor teased her. "Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"He made it up, he just didn't want to say magic door." Rhee said with a small laugh. The Doctor gave her a dirty look.

"And on the other side of the 'magic door' is France in 1727?" Rose asked.

"Well, she was speaking French." he said. "Right period French, too."

"She was speaking English, I heard her." Mickey said.

"That's the TARDIS." Rose said. "Translates for you."

"Even French?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Now, Rhee," the Doctor said pointing at Rhee. "Did you take too much?"

"No," Rhee replied. "I only took enough to use you time sense for a minute."

"Then how did you now I made it up?" he asked pointedly, as he searched the fireplace. "Because I warned you about taking too much out of my head. It could kill you, burn you up from the inside."

"I know, that's why I'm careful," she said. "Just like with Jewely." He gave her a puzzled look. "She has denominational senses. She can feel the void."

"She never said anything," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "I had to find out the hard way."

"Gotcha!" he said as he found the button and grabbed her wrist. He hit the button and they began to spin. She stepped closer to the mantle making sure she wasn't going to get squashed.

"Doctor!" Mickey shouted.

"Rhee!" Rose shouted at the same time as Mickey. Rhee looked around the room on the other side of the fireplace. It was a very pretty room, she looked at the toys as he looked outside. The floor where he stepped creaked and woke the sleeping Reinette.

"It's okay." Rhee shushed. "Don't scream. It's us."

"It's the fireplace man and woman." he said lighting the candle beside Reinette's bed. "Look. We were talking just a moment ago. She and I were in your fireplace."

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago." she said. "That was months."

"Really?" he asked with a bit of a frown. He ran back to the fireplace. "Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what are you doing here?" He then saw the busted clock and looked really scared. Rhee stiffened knowing why he was scared, he was scared for Reinette.

"Okay, that's scary." he said.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Just a bit scared, yeah." he said. "Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" All three of them stayed very quiet and still. There it was the ticking. If Rhee thought it would help she would have made a joke about Harry Potter and the puppet pals but she knew that it would have been met with an angry Doctor. Not good. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette asked.

"Now, let's think." he said. "If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone." He moved to the side of the bed. "Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." He looked under the bed and waved his Sonic around trying to find the source of the ticking. Something grabbed at him making them all jump. He moved back to see if he could get a better look. Rhee tried to get his attention without saying anything but failed. He noticed the shoes and stood back up. "Reinette, don't look round." The clockwork robot stood there looking at him. "You, stay exactly where you are." Then he noticed that the robot wasn't attacking Reinette. "Hold still, let me look." He put a hand on each side of her head and looked in her eyes. "You've been scanning her brain."

"You crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain?" Rhee barked. She knew why but couldn't let him know she knew.

"What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" he asked anger and worry thick in his voice.

"I don't understand." Reinette said. "It wants me?" She turned to the robot. "You want me?"

"Not yet." it said. "You are incomplete."

"Incomplete?!" Rhee exclaimed with great anger. "What the hell do you mean by incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" She was yelling at this point. And people thought he was scary when mad.

"Mademoiselle, be careful." Reinette said as the robot came after Rhee. Rhee and the Doctor backed away from it towards the mantle.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it." he said. "Everyone has nightmares." The robot slashed and they dodged easily. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" They tricked the robot to hit the mantle and get stuck there.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked.

"Us!" he laughed as he pressed the button to go back.

"Doctor! Rhee!" Rose shouted as she saw them both. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. He grabbed a gun from the wall and sprayed the robot, it gets frozen to spot.

"Excellent." Mickey said. "Ice gun."

"Fire extinguisher." the Doctor corrected.

"Same diff'" Rhee said quietly staying beside the mantle.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked.

"Here." he responded.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked.

"Field trip to France." the Doctor said as he examined the robot. "Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." He removed the mask and stared in awe at the inner workings of the robot. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." He pointed to his hearts. "But that won't stop me." He got ready to use his Sonic on it but before he could it teleported. "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I'll go check on Reinette," Rhee said. He gave her a shocked look. "Go on! I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked worry thick in his voice.

"Yes," she said. "You would be more useful here." He wanted to protest more but she had already hit the switch. So he turned to Rose and Mickey.

"Let's go," he said gesturing for them to go. The trio walked down the hall for about ten minutes and no sign of Rhee.. The Doctor couldn't help but worry about her. What if she found another robot? What if the TARDIS translator didn't work for her and she got into it with the guards? Wait she spoke French. He sighed in slight relief.

"Look at this." Mickey said pulling the Doctor out of his worried stricken mind. "That's an eye in there. That's a real eye." He looked over at the eye, it was a human eye! That concerned him. Is this what happened to the crew? Rose opened a maintenance door nearby, and the beat of a heart was heard. "What is that?" Mickey and the Doctor approached to get a better look. "What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in."

"It's a heart, Mickey." Rose said in disgusted. "It's a human heart."

"I'm going back to find Rhee," the Doctor said. "You to shout if you need me."

"Will do," Rose said as she and Mickey continued without the Doctor.

* * *

He ran back but then he heard. "Oh, Rhiannon, you are too wicked." Reinette said that. He ducked into the nearest time window. To see Rhee and Reinette dressed in 18th centruy dresses, walking outside in a beautiful garden.

"But I tell you it's true!" Rhee said in French. Reinette laughed. "He really did jump out of the bed like it was on fire."

"Oh," Reinette said trying to catch her breath. "The stories you tell are amazing. Though I really like the ones of your Doctor."

"I thought by now you would tire of those stories," Rhee said. "By the way did you hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death?

"Yes and I am devastated." Reinette said with mocked concern.

"Oh, indeed." Rhee joked too. "I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?" That's when it dawned on him, Reinette was Madam de Pompadour, uncrowned Queen of France.

"He is the King, and I love him with all my heart." Reinette answered. "And I look forward to meeting him." Rhee stopped for a minute and looked back. He ducked down so she wouldn't see him. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Not wrong, no." Rhee said then continued the conversation as if nothing happened. "Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris, aside from you, shares them." Reinette said.

"I have a Lord why would I be in need of a King," Rhee said making the Doctor smile. "You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?"

"As am I." Reinette said. "Are you?"

"I am unsure at this time." Rhee said.

"Oh, but you must come," Reinette said. "You are both my best friend and my protector." The Doctor now understood why Rhee stayed. Rhee was protecting Reinette. He slipped back into the ship. A horse followed him as he looked for Rose and Mickey.

"Will you stop following me?" the Doctor asked the horse. "I'm not your mother." It still followed him.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey said. The Doctor followed the voice and found them.

"Course it was a real heart." Rose said.

"It's France again." Mickey said as they came upon a window. "We can see France."

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Rose said. Neither of them noticed the Doctor walk right behind them. The King of France entered the room beyond the window.

"Blimey, look at this guy." Mickey said. "Who does he think he is?"

"The King of France." the Doctor answered.

"Oh, here's trouble." Rose teased. "So, where's Rhee?"

"She stayed over there," he said nodded to the window. "Saw her talking with Reinette in a garden."

"Oh," she said as a neigh was heard.

"And I met a horse." he said pointing to the horse.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship?" the Doctor said a little harsher than he had intended. "Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." Reinette entered the room beyond the window. "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette." he said. "One of the most accomplished women in human history."

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" she asked.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." he said.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." she said.

"I think this is the night they met." he said. "The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." The King leaves Reinette alone in the room.

"The Queen must have loved her." Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh, she did." he said. "They get on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

"France. It's a different planet." the Doctor replied. Suddenly there was a noise.

"Rhee is that you?" Reinette asked. "How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" A clockwork robot entered the room. The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey. The Doctor wondered when Mickey had picked it up, but dismissed the thought.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" the Doctor said as she came into the room with Reinette followed by Rose and Mickey.

"Doctor!" Reinette shouted. The Doctor used the fire extinguisher on the robot, freezing in place. Instantly it started to creak.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on." the Doctor replied. "Melting the ice."

"And then what?" Mickey asked dumbly.

"Then it kills everyone in the room." the Doctor said. Mickey flinched. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." The Doctor looked to Reinette. "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said. "It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

"Answer his question." she commanded. "Answer any and all questions put to you."

"I am repair droid seven." it responded.

"What happened to the ship, then?" he asked. "There was a lot of damage."

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure." it responded.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" he asked.

"We did not have the parts." it responed.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." Mickey scoffted.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" Rose asked.

"We did not have the parts." it responded.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship." he said, thinking he had it figured out but hoped he was wrong he still asked. "Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts." it repeated.

"You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." he said solemnly.

"The crew?" Mickey asked.

"We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery." Rose reminded him.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to." the Doctor said. "Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking." Rose responded.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbecue." he said. "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required." it said.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" he said.

"She is incomplete." it said.

"What, so, that's the plan, then." he said bitterly. "Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

"Why her?" Rose asked. "You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same." it said.

"We are not the same." Reinette said sounding hurt. "We are in no sense the same."

"We are the same." it repeated.

"Get out of here." she demanded. "Get out of here this instant!"

"Reinette, no." the Doctor said. The robot teleported away. "It's back on the ship." He moved to the mirror. "Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" Rose asked.

"Good name for a horse." he said.

"Rhee'll never let you keep the horse," she teased.

"I let her keep you two." he teased back. "Now go! Go! Go!" He closed the mirror door behind them.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me." he said. "I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." He put his hands on either side of Reinette's head.

"Doctor, you are inside my mind." she said in surprise.

"Oh dear, Reinette." he said. "You've had some cowboys in here."

"You are in my memories." she said in awe. "You walk among them."

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it." he said. "I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl- Oh, actually, several."

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" she asked.

"I don't make a habit of it." he said.

"How can you resist?" she asked him.

"What age are you?" he asked.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." she teased.

"No, not my question, theirs." he said. "You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough." She flinched. "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood." she said with sadness.

"It'll pass. Stay with me." he said.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone." she said.

"What do you mean, alone?" he asked. "You've never been alone in your life."

"Such a lonely little boy." she said. "But lonely no more." She grinned. He let go of her. "She shines in your mind so brightly."

"How did you do that?" he asked defensively.

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor." she said. "Let me show you something." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a room not to far away. The door was opened but he could tell this was not her room. It was an elegant but simple room. But drawings of the Doctor were everywhere. Both his ninth face and this face.

"Who's room is this?" he asked.

"You know," she replied as she let go. "Go in, look around." He did just that, he picked up one of the drawings. It was of this him, smiling. "She draws those everyday."

"Did she tell you why she stayed here?" he asked sounding slightly hurt.

"I asked her to," she replied. "At first she refused. But I insisted." He nodded sadly. He put the drawing down and noticed on the wall a painting of Rhee. She had a elegant dress and her hair was beautifully done up with flowers in it, but the thing that he noticed the most was the necklace he gave her. She still had it. That made his hearts swell with happiness. "Oh, that necklace. She never takes it off. And I pity the thief that tries to take it from her. She already broke the wrist of three men that tried to touch it. Which is the reason no man goes after her."

"That sounds like Rhee," he laughed.

"You should come to the ball," she said. "Rhiannon said she might be attending." He thought for a minute but didn't know if Rose and Mickey would be safe by themselves for that long.

"I'd better not," he said. "Rose and Mickey need me." She nodded.

"I will tell her you were here," she said. "Though knowing her she knows."

"Yeah," he said softly. Rhee does always know. He saw a wine glass on her dresser and picked it up, engraved in the base was the word 'Doctor' in Japanese. He knew Rhee left this for him so he took it with him. He bowed to Reinette and left to go back to the ship. He worried about Rhee but he trusted her, so he would let her do as she thought best. She was as good as him. He walked down the hall and heard Rose:

"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them?" she said. He couldn't see them but he figured that they were trapped. He sighed. "They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name." He tied his tie to his head and found some Multigrain anti-oil in his coat. He pored the anti-oil into the wine glass and started to pretend to be drunk. "They called him the-" He knocked into things and sang off key.

"I could've danced all night," he said. "I could've danced all night"

"They called him the-" she started to say again. "They called him the, the-" His drunk staggering stopped her every time.

"And still have begged for more." he said. "I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party."

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." she said bitterly.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." he countered.

"What've you been doing?" she yelled at him. "Where've you been?"

"Well, among other things," he said making this up as he went. "I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before." He leaned over and breathed a bit in her face to let her know he wasn't drunk. "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant." He turned around and looked at the robot that was going to cut up Rose. "It's you. You're my favorite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible." it said.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." he said dropping the act. He removed the mask and pored the anti-oil on the robot. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." He turned the robot off. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." He freed Mickey then Rose.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked as he stared at the robot.

"Yeah." the Doctor said. "Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them." He ran back to the room where the TARDIS was. "Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He franticly looked for something. "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century." he replied as he worked. "Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

"What's that?" Rose asked as a bell was heard through out the ship.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" he replied.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"Report from the field." the Doctor said as he looked to the monitor. "One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The robot clicked back on and expelled the anti-oil. "Well, that was a bit clever." It activated the rest of his fellow robots. "Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins." it said right before it teleported.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must have found the right time window." he said. "Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head. Rose go warn her." Rose ran off to another earlier window.

"I don't get it." she said as she ran back. "How come they got in there?"

"They teleported." he said. "You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick."

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" she suggested.

"We can't use the TARDIS. We're part of events now." he said sadly.

"Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey suggested.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." the Doctor said starting to panic.

"We don't have a truck." Mickey said. Wrong thing to say.

"I know we don't have a truck!" the Doctor shouted at Mickey.

"Well, we've got to try something." Rose said.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window." the Doctor said. "There'd be no way back."

"Even for Rhee?" Rose asked sadly. He only nodded.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please. Such a commotion." Reinette shouted. They looked up to see a window with Reinette in a ball room. "Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again." Rhee snuck in right behind the robots.

"We do not require your feet." it said as it pushed her down. He suddenly got an idea. He had to save Reinette, and Arther was the key to that. He got the horse and rode it towards the window.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now." she said. "You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours." The horse smashed through the window, with the Doctor riding it.

"Madame de Pompadour." he said with a smile. "Rhee, you look younger every day." He winked at Rhee.

"What the hell is going on?" the King shouted.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France." she said gesturing to the King.

"Yeah? Well, I'm Rhee's Lord of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock." the Doctor said smuggly. He unmasked the robot everyone gasped. It tried to hit him but he caught its arm. "Forget it. It's over. For all three of us." He gave a sad look to Rhee, then to the mirror. "Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand. The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." It powered down for the last time and he moved to Reinette. "You all right?"

"What's happened to them?" she asked.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." he responded. He walked over to Rhee and hugged her with all his longing and love. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered into his neck. "I'm sorry." He moved back and looked her in the eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"She asked-" she started to explain but was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "I know you and this is something I kind of expected of you."

"Well I thought you'd be mad 'cause I cut some of our time off," she said quietly.

"I am sad about that but," he sighed. "If you hadn't than you would have been miserable with me. And I'd never want that." He kissed her lovingly.

"So this is your Lord." the King said from behind the Doctor. They broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Know this sir," the King said. "This amazing woman loves you."

"I know, your majesty," the Doctor said looking down at Rhee. "I know." He pulled her into a hug and breathed in her scent. He was taken back by the perfume, it was hers, not a French perfume. "You're wearing your perfume."

"Yeah," she said. "I went back for it. I wasn't about to wear some fancy French crap. Because of that I missed 7 years of Reinette's life. She was 20 when we met."

"So that's 10 years away from me?" he asked sadly. "And your 42 now?"

"Yup," she said popping her 'p'. They walked to a hall with a large window where they looked out at the nights sky. "Gonna miss it?"

"Are you?" he asked.

"Only the TARDIS," she said. "I haven't been able to hear her since I came here."

"Me too to be honest," he said with a smile. "'Cause being stuck here with you it's not so bad."

"I couldn't agree more," she said. She gave him a brief kiss.

"You know all their names, don't you?" Reinette asked him. "I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." he said.

"Like the Doctor." she said.

"Like Madame de Pompadour." Rhee added.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you both have, I think." Reinette said.

"From time to time." he said smiling.

"In saving me, you trapped yourselves." she said. "Did you know that would happen?"

"Mmm. Pretty much." he said.

"Yeah," Rhee said which got a puzzled look from the Doctor. "I knew if you broke the connection that I'd be stuck."

"Yet, still you stayed with me," Reinette said as she looked at Rhee, then to the Doctor. "And you came."

"Yeah, I did," he and Rhee said at the same time.

"Catch me doing that again." he added.

"There were many doors between my world and yours." Reinette said. "Can you not use one of the others?"

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship." he explained sadly. He pulled Rhee closer for support. "There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?"

"I've done this before," Rhee said. "But I don't know anything about French money."

"But you've lived here with Reinette," he said with a bit of shock.

"Yeah," she said. "And she paid for it all." Reinette smiled and nodded.

"So, here you are, my Rhiannon and her Lord, stuck on the slow path with me." Reinette said as a waiter came by and offered them all wine. Rhee took one and the Doctor gave her a questioning look, then took a glass himself. Reinette also took a glass.

"Yep, the slow path." he said sadly.

"Here's to the slow path." Rhee held up her glass to make a toast. They drank.

"It's a pity." Reinette said. "I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."

"Well, we're not going anywhere." he said.

"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand." she said as she grabbed Rhee's hand. He followed them. "It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." When they got to her room. His eyes lit up, and Rhee smiled softly because she knew they could get back but quietly in the back of her mind she hoped they could be stuck for a bit longer.

"The fireplace." he smiled as he examined the fireplace. "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again." Reinette said. "I knew my Rhiannon would need her Lord. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was off-line when the mirror broke." he said excitedly. Rhee tried to share in his enthusiasm but she found it hard. She wanted to have a simple life with him for just a minute. But she knew that was selfish of her. The universe needed the Doctor just as much if not more than she needs him. "That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if we're lucky. If we're very, very, very, very, very, very lucky." He tapped around on the fireplace. "Ah ha!"

"What?" Reinette asked.

"Loose connection." he said as he used his Sonic to fix it. "Need to get a man in." There was a clunk and a click. "Wish us luck!" He grabbed Rhee's hand and pulled her with him.

"No." Reinette said softly. The fireplace turned taking Rhee and the Doctor away from Reinette. Rhee smiled at him.

"Let's invite her," he said with a large smile. Rhee nodded, she turned back to the fireplace while he went to check on Rose and Mickey.

"Madame de Pompadour!" Rhee said with great enthusiasm. "Still want to see those stars?"

"More than anything." Reinette said.

"Give us two minutes." Rhee said with a smile. "Pack a bag."

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked.

"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star." Rhee replied. Then the Doctor came back.

"Rose and Mickey are fine let's get Reinette." he said and she nodded. They went back for Reinette.

"Reinette? You there, Reinette?" Rhee asked and then it hit her. Reinette died. Rhee's heart sank.

"Reinette? Oh, hello." he called as they came upon the King.

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six." the King said.

"Ah." the Doctor said quietly and Rhee was already in silent tears.

"Good Lord." the King said as he got a good look at both Rhee and the Doctor. "She was right. She said you both never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your faces." He moved to a drawer and pulled out two letters. "She spoke of you both many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are." He gave one letter to the Doctor and the other to Rhee. "There she goes." They watched a hearse drive off in the rain. "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" The Doctor put his letter in his coat pocket and she moved so he couldn't get it from her. "Of course. Quite right."

"Farewell," she said as she and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS. Rose and Mickey were waiting inside the TARDIS. Rose hugged Rhee and rubbed circles on Rhee's back trying to give comfort. "Too much." It was a whisper that only Rose heard. She hugged Rhee tighter.

"Why her?" Rose asked as she let go of Rhee. "Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"

"We'll probably never know." the Doctor replied softly. "There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."

"It was the name," Rhee said not carrying at the moment if they asked her how she knew.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The name of the ship was the SS Madame de Pompadour," Rhee said. "Saw it on one of the screens." As she spoke her voice cracked for the need to start crying again.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked the Doctor, because she knew Rhee wasn't OK.

"I'm always all right." he replied.

"Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." Mickey said pulling Rose away. Rhee sat down in the jump seat while the Doctor read his letter.

"My dear Doctor." it said. "The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Hold on to my Rhiannon keep her save. I'm sorry to tell you that I too fell for her. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that she is your life. Hurry and bring her back to me, I'd like to see her one last time. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my Rhiannon's Lord." Rhee read hers.

"My dearest friend," it said. "There are so many things I have left unsaid to you. But even though we had ten years to be best friends I wished for more. Though I'm aware that you love your Lord and rightly so. He is an amazing man. Keep him close. I wish I had your strength. I grow so weak, I pray we meet again. God speed, my Rhiannon." Tears spilled anew from Rhee's eyes, but this time in full force.

The Doctor was unsure he could help her this time, but that didn't stop him from trying. He held her and she grabbed onto him as if he was her life line. She cried herself to sleep still clinching his coat, so he carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed gently. He carefully slipped of his coat and used it as a blanket for her since he knew she needed the comfort. He kissed her on the head before retreating to his favorite sulking spot. Fixing the TARDIS.

* * *

 **Notes: Next Chapter is brand new! Woot New chapter! -Dance Party-**


	6. A Plot Against Soko

Chapter 6

The Plot Against Soko

By: Izzy

Rhee woke up to the smell of the Doctor, which to her was the greatest smell in the world to wake up too. She breathed deeply, then sighed. She was still upset about Reinette, but waking up to the Doctor's scent helped that. She sighed again. She wanted a distraction from her own brain. She showered like she did every morning, then went to check on the Doctor. He was exactly where she thought he would be, under the grating. She quietly walked up to him in case he fell asleep like that. She smiled down at him, because he had indeed fallen to sleep wrapped in the wires. As she stared down at him she noticed that he had been crying. She wanted to reach down and hold him but knowing her luck she'd fall onto him. So she sat beside him. The TARDIS started to play Money by the Mystery Skulls, so she sang along.

I need to stop worrying about the things I can't control  
I need to stop worrying about the dollars I don't own  
I gotta stop worrying about the things I cannot know  
But sometimes it feels so good, oh

Money don't matter if it feels for you  
Money don't matter if you're  
Hah, hah, hah  
Money don't matter if it feels for you  
I used to worry everyday  
Now I got better things

Need to stop hurrying, slow down and take control  
Gotta stop worrying about your problems you should know  
Need to stop feeling like my life is such a mess  
Because the world has got me in it  
It's my time and I should live it, oh

Money don't matter if it feels for you  
Money don't matter if you're  
Hah, hah, hah  
Money don't matter if it feels for you  
I used to worry everyday  
Now I got better things

'Cause it don't matter what the people say  
It don't matter what the people do, oh  
It don't matter what the people say  
'Cause I say baby, you gotta stop worryin', oh

Money don't matter if it feels for you  
Money don't matter if you're  
Hah, hah, hah  
Money don't matter if it feels for you  
I used to worry everyday  
Now I got better things

"Nice song," he said as he smiled up at her.

"Did I wake you?" she asked. "I didn't mean too."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile as he climbed his way out of the grating. "So my love, where should we take our companions?"

"Somewhere new!" she exclaimed. An infectious grin spreed across his face, which she returned.

"Go wake them," he said. She giggled as she ran to wake their companions. She knocked on Rose's door first. Rhee heard grumbling from the other side of the door. She giggled at them. Mickey answered the door naked. Rhee turned around blushing slightly.

"What?" he asked sounding groggy.

"The Doctor and I are going to be hea-" she stopped herself because of the innuendos that could come from her comment at that moment. So she settled on. "Once you are dressed please go to the console room."

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed. He must have realized that he was naked, because the next thing she heard was the door slam. She shivered because that was way more of Mickey than she ever wanted to see. She shivered again and sprinted back to the console room, she sprinted until she was in the Doctor's arms.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"I saw something I never wanted to see," she said as she shivered again.

"What could you have seen in the TARDIS that would be that bad?" he asked.

"A naked Mickey," she replied. "He was half asleep so he answered the door naked."

"Why didn't you go to Rose's room first?" he asked.

"I did go to Rose's room!" she exclaimed. He smirked, then sighed. He held her as she tried to replace the images in her head. Shirtless Doctor was what she was trying to replace it with. While she hadn't actually seen the Doctor shirtless she had seen David Tennant shirtless. She hugged them then moved from him.

"Better?" he asked.

"75% better," she said. "I have an arsenal of other images that helped me get my mind off of it." His eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I have my secrets and you have yours." Mickey came running in.

"I'm sorry, Rhee," Mickey said. "I'm so sorry."

"Not half as sorry as I'll make you," she said. Mickey had a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"Love," the Doctor said. "Don't be too hard on the lad. He was half asleep."

"Oh I will be as difficult on him as I need to be," she said. Mickey at this point was hiding behind Rose who entered into the room shortly after he had. Rose just laughed. Rhee turned to the Doctor and smiled. "Where to, love?"

"Thought I'd try random," the Doctor said.

"Sounds fun," Rhee said. "How long until we land?"

"After breakfast," the Doctor said.

"Okay," Rhee said. "Come along, Mickey."

"Yes, ma'am," Mickey said. Rhee walked to the kitchen with Mickey not far behind her.

"What do you think she'll do?" Rose asked, slightly concerned for her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure and I think that's what scares me," the Doctor said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. "Mickey," Rhee said. "Grab that bowl, that mixer, that spoon, that skillet, and that thing over there." Mickey grabbed all she asked for as she asked for it, until the last thing.

"What's was that last thing?" he asked.

"That over there," she said pointing behind him. He turned around and saw a cabinet that was higher than he could reach.

"In that cabinet?" he asked weakly.

"There's a step stool behind the frig," she said. She never looked away from what she was cooking. He walked over to the refrigerator, finding the step stool was easy, unfolding it was also easy, however once he sat it down and tried to open the cabinet, the cabinet was stuck and so he fell back into her. What she was cooking dumped all over her.

"I'm going to kill you Mickey!" she screamed as she took off her shirt which was covered in grease and meat from their breakfast. He was up and out of the kitchen before she could make good on her threat. She ran after him, straight into the console room. The Doctor and Rose turned to see Mickey run in with Rhee not far after Mickey. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at Rhee, she stood there only in jeans, and a bra. Her rather large breast seems to threaten to spill from her bra any moment, not that the Doctor would mind that at all.

"What'd you do?" Rose asked as the Doctor stared at Rhee in awe.

"That baka, fell against me causing me to get our breakfast all over me!" Rhee exclaimed angrily. The Doctor snapped out of his trance.

"Are you burned?" the Doctor asked with a great deal of concern.

"I got the shirt off before I was burned," Rhee said. The Doctor sighed in relief. "Keep that baka out of my way or I can't be held responsible for what I might do."

"Yes, ma'am," Mickey squeaked from behind Rose.

"I'm going to shower," Rhee said. "We'll just have to eat breakfast on whatever planet we land."

"Don't worry," the Doctor said. "Where we're landing has plenty of restaurants."

"Good," Rhee said as she walked back to her room.

"She's gonna kill me," Mickey said.

"I doubt she'd kill you," Rose said.

"I agree," the Doctor said. "Smack you around a bit, maybe, but never kill."

"I need to change too," Rose said. "Come on Mickey." Rose and Mickey went back to Rose's room leaving the Doctor alone with thoughts of his half naked Rhee. He could feel a tightening in his pants. He sighed as he started to work on the TARDIS to get his mind off his absolutely amazing Rhee. And her rather large breasts. He shook his head. He needed to think of something else. The started to recite the periodic table. Then his thoughts drifted, to when they were studying the periodic table and how she giggled at him when he messed up. He loved her giggle, her smiles, her personality, and her body. His thought drifted again to the vision he had see of her half naked. He groaned as his pants tightened even more. He needed relief.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Rhee asked. He turned to see Rhee fully dressed, if you could call it that, a halter top, a pair of skinny jeans, converse, and too top it all off she had the necklace he had given her resting between her breasts, which brought your attention straight to them. He groaned again, because his pants where now painful. "Doctor?"

He didn't say anything as she got closer and closer, until she was beside him. He tried to resist his primal urges, but he failed. In one quick movement, he had her pinned to the console. He rubbed his body against hers as he captured her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth, because his erection was rubbing her just right. He kept rubbing against her and ravaging her mouth with his tongue, until he grunted from coming with his clothes on. She moaned as she came as well. He moved back and realized that he had lost control, and was ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said. She looked at him confused. "I'm so sorry." He walked back to his room ashamed and defeated.

"What?" she asked his retreating form. She was confused, what was wrong with what he had just done? Once her brain caught up with her body she walked to his room. "Love?" She didn't hear anything. "I'm not upset with you." She received no answer. She tried to open his door, it was locked. _Please unlock the door,_ she thought at the Jess.

 _No,_ Jess responded. Rhee sighed as she leaned onto the door.

"Doctor, I don't know what I did for you to avoid me," she said. "I love you and I'm sorry for what I did."

"You didn't do anything," he said through the door. "I did."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I violated you."

"I don't feel violated. Though I'm not happy that my love ran from natural primal instincts." She heard laughing, before she heard the door unlock. She moved away from the door so she didn't fall on him.

"You make no sense sometimes." They shared a laugh. "A Time Lord should be above primal instincts."

"That's the old way of thinking."

"What can I say I'm an old Time Lord."

"Come on, old man, lets go get into trouble with our companions." She walked back towards the console room.

"I may be an old man, but I'm your old man." He followed her. They entered the console room, where Rose and Mickey were waiting.

"Where have you two been?" Rose asked sounding peeved.

"We had a small row," the Doctor admitted.

"It wasn't even a 'row'," Rhee said. "But matters not now."

"Right, doesn't matter," the Doctor said. "We're off on an adventure!" He like a mad man ran around his console pulling levers, turning nobs and flipping switches. Rhee smiled at him as he did so.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Rhee asked him.

"No," the Doctor said as he turned and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry then," Rhee said. "I love you."

"And I love you," the Doctor said as the TARDIS groaned letting her occupants know she had landed.

"Let's go!" Rhee exclaimed as she ran to the doors, swinging them wide open. The planet was bustling with people of every race, she took a deep breath as she stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor followed shortly after Rhee.

"This is the planet Soko," the Doctor explained. "Which literately means 'market.'"

"So this planet is just a market?" Rose asked.

"A planet wide market!" Rhee exclaimed. "How cool is that?" Suddenly there was a sharp pinch on her arm. "Ow!"

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as he ran to Rhee's side she looked at her arm and saw a small trickle of blood forming on her arm.

"What?" Rhee asked. The Doctor used a small towelette to clean the small cut, then pulled a band-aid from his pocket and put it on her cut. "Thanks."

"Think not of it my dear," the Doctor said with a dramatic bow. She giggled, because that was what she had told him when he got hurt on the TARDIS and she got him a band-aid. They continued as if nothing happened though the Doctor was still concerned to what had hurt his Rhee.

Several hours later, they had wandered around most shops, Rose bought a few things which she made Mickey carry. The Doctor had nearly forgotten about Rhee's cut, and Rhee had forgotten about it. She bought a wedding set while she was away from the Doctor. She loved it because the male's wedding band looked like a bolt. It suited him. The Doctor looked up from what he was looking at and saw her smiling at him while the shopkeeper got her order ready. He smiled back then looked back to the parts he needed.

"Doctor!" the Doctor heard Rhee scream with fear in her voice. He looked back to where she had been.

"Rhee!" he screamed back. But she was gone. Fear filled his hearts. He turned to the shopkeeper. "Where is the woman that was here just a moment ago?"

"I'm sorry sonny," the elder shopkeeper said. "I can't hear too good." The Doctor grunted as he walked a bit away from the shopkeeper. "Sir, this was what the lady bought." The Doctor walked back to the shopkeeper and retrieved the bag. He looked inside to see a wedding set. A female engagement ring, a female wedding band and a male wedding band. His hearts sank. He pulled the rings out of the bag and stuffed them into his pocket. He walked back to Rose and Mickey.

"We have to get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor told them.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. "And where's Rhee?" The Doctor remained silent. He quickly opened the TARDIS doors. Though the thing that scared him the most was that where he could normally feel Rhee in his brain, there was nothing. Had to be a psychic blocker. He just hoped it wasn't any kind of medication. He used the TARDIS to try and locate Rhee, but with her psychic signature blocked it was going to be difficult to find her.

Meanwhile Rhee woke up in what looked like a cell, but she knew it wasn't a prison because it was too clean and white. "What do you want with me?" she yelled. A piece of the wall moved and revealed a TV screen.

"Hello, miss," a kind sounding man said. "I'm Dr. James Howler." She glared at him.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked him bitterly.

"You're DNA is remarkable," he said. "I have brought you so you could be our symbol of hope."

"'Symbol of hope?'" she asked.

"Yes," another man's voice said but it was from right out of her cell door. "I'm Dr. Ben Joker. We had a symbol of hope, however she died."

"You have been brought here to replace her," Howler said.

"Could have asked the man I'm with is the Doctor," she said a bit calmer.

"The public doesn't know she has died," Joker said.

"So you need to keep up appearances," she said in understanding. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Your DNA is compatible with the exoskeleton," Howler said.

"Okay," she said. "So I'll walk around for a bit then go back to the Doctor." She smiled. "You didn't have to knock me out. Could have just asked."

"This way," Joker said as he opened the cell. She walked out and followed him to a larger room, she recognized some of the items that lay across the tables, like beakers, and scopes. "This is the suit." She looked to what he was referring to. It was a sleek suit that awaited her to step into it. "Before you step inside, we need to get your normal clothes off, and into bio-suit."

"Bio-suit?" she asked.

"It's what we call the pilot suit," Joker said. "You can change here." He gestured to a changing room. She walked in and changed into the suit. It felt like a second skin, hell it was tight enough to be a second skin. She pulled her phone from the mass of clothes she had taken off. She walked back out and did a small twirl to show Joker that it fit well. "What is that?" He pointed at her phone.

"It's my phone," she said. He looked confused. "My communication devise."

"Give it here," he said. "If you take it into the suit, it could fry the circuits." Reluctantly she gave him her phone. "Climb in." She walked up and slipped into it like it was made for her. When it closed it pierced her flesh, she cried out in pain. She passed out from the pain.

Back at the TARDIS, the Doctor paced frantically. Rose and Mickey were worried too, once they found out what happened from the Doctor. "What about her mobile?" Rose said.

"What about it?" the Doctor sniped.

"Can't you track it?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Rose you're brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. He hadn't thought of that. He got busy doing just that, tracking Rhee's phone. He found it and set a course. The TARDIS was reluctantly at first but pushed through for Rhee. They landed with a thump. The Doctor was the first one up and out of the TARDIS. He saw a man standing there with a creepy smile on his face.

"She fell for it Howler," the man said.

"Hook line and sinker as the humans used to say," another man's voice said.

"Who are you talking about?" the Doctor asked with anger clear in his voice, because if they were talking about who he thought he was going to do something bad.

"That pretty little woman with the unique DNA," the voice known as Howler said.

"Rhee?" the Doctor asked.

"We didn't ask her name," the first man said. "Nor does it matter now." A robot stood up. "This is Maxalla killer of the Soko people." The robot looked female, but as the Doctor studied it he realized that it wasn't a robot at all. It was an exoskeleton.

"Rhee?" he asked.

"I was once called that," a female robotic voice said. "But I am Maxalla."

"Would you kindly kill this intruder?" the first man said. Maxalla raised an arm but stopped. "I said 'would you kindly kill this intruder?' What's wrong with you?"

"I will not kill the Doctor!" Maxalla proclaimed. "And you can't make me!"

"You will kill him," the man said. "Howler, activate program ATLAS!" Maxalla was electrocuted.

"Ah, No!" Maxalla screamed. "I'm not Maxalla! I'm Rhiannon!" Suddenly Rhee burst from the exoskeleton. "And I'm no one's pawn!" She slugged the man. "It's over Joker." she started to laugh. "I can't believe I just said that."

"It isn't over yet," Joker said. The exoskeleton started to rebuild itself.

"Oh, crap," the Doctor said. "I think we need to run!" He turned and tried to open the TARDIS.

"Not yet, Love," Rhee said. "We have to dismantle that thing." She pointed to the exoskeleton. "If we don't it could kill billions."

"Right," the Doctor said. "Any ideas?"

"It's impossible," Joker said proudly. "I build it that once it had the right blood that it would be unstoppable, well except for this remote." He held up the remote. The exoskeleton crushed his hand, and the remote at the same time. "Ah!" Then it picked him up by the throat and crushed his throat.

"Joker," Howler said mournfully.

"Howler," Rhee said as she ran to a wall with a monitor in it. "You helped build her, how do we take her apart?"

"You can't," Howler said sadly.

"Come on now," Rhee said. "You're a clever computer."

"How'd you know I was a computer?" Howler asked sounding surprised.

"Joker didn't seem like the play well with others type," Rhee said. Then an idea came to her. "Howler, what if we download you into Maxalla?"

"I'm unsure if it will work," Howler said. "But all we can do is try."

"Love!" Rhee shouted to the Doctor as he dodged all of the exoskeleton's attacks. "I think I have a plan!"

"To download me," Howler said. "You'll have to find the man control room." Howler's image was replaced with a map of the lab. "Here." A red dot appeared on the map.

"Right," Rhee said. "I'll be back."

"Hurry, Love," the Doctor said. Rhee ran to the control room, while the Doctor did his best to keep the exoskeleton busy. Rhee put a empty cartridge into the control room's main computer.

"Downloading," Howler said. The image on the screen when black, and the computer dinged. She pulled the cartridge from the computer and ran back to the exoskeleton. Rhee watched carefully as the Doctor continued to battle the exoskeleton. There was a port in between the shoulder blades. Rhee ran and jumped on to it's back, she plugged the cartridge into the port. The exoskeleton fought and tried to get the cartridge out, but it couldn't reach it. Suddenly the exoskeleton stopped moving.

"Do you think it worked?" the Doctor asked.

"Hard telling," Rhee said as they both backed away and waited for something to happen. The exoskeleton started to move again. "Howler?"

"Yes," Howler said. "I have over written the programming of the suit, for now."

"What do you mean for now?" the Doctor and Rhee said.

"I can feel it fighting back," Howler said.

"If it over powers you then how can we stop it?" Rhee asked.

"It wasn't made to withstand extreme temperatures," Howler said. "That-that-that-that's it-it-it's only flaw."

"What's wrong Howler?" Rhee asked.

"It's-" Howler managed to say before the exoskeleton stopped moving again.

"Howler?" Rhee asked.

"Not here I'm afraid," a female voice that sounded like her own said.

"Uh, shit," Rhee said. They both ran from the exoskeleton.

"Come back here and play," the exoskeleton said. They could hear the exoskeleton giving pursuit.

"Run!" the Doctor said.

"What the hell do think I'm doing?" Rhee asked. They ran past a sign that said 'Warning: Hazardous Chemicals Inside.' She saw the sign and stopped. "Doctor." He turned to look at her. She pointed to the sign. He grinned. "I'll be the decoy this time."

"But I could run for longer than you," the Doctor said.

"But you would mix the proper chemicals faster," Rhee said.

"Point taken," the Doctor said as the exoskeleton came around the corner. The Doctor slipped into the room before the exoskeleton had a chance to see him.

"Hey, Ugly," Rhee shouted.

"A primitive insult," the exoskeleton said.

"I'll show you primitive," Rhee said as she took off running again.

"Come on, now," the exoskeleton said. "You know you are just human, you can not out run me." The exoskeleton walked while Rhee ran. She prayed that the Doctor would hurry. Then a thought came to her, where was Rose and Mickey through all this? Then she shrugged, figuring that they were stuck in the TARDIS.

"Down!" Rhee could hear the Doctor shout. She ducked down, and slid straight into a strong pair of legs. She looked back up to the exoskeleton. It was freezing in place. She sighed in relief as the exoskeleton powered down. "There."

"Liquid Nitrogen?" Rhee asked as she stood back up and marveled at the Doctor's handy work.

"In spray form," he said.

"Shouldn't we?" she asked as she did a hand motion.

"Shouldn't we what?" he asked.

"You know smash it?" she asked.

"I rigged the lab to explode," he said confidently.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Shouldn't we be running then?"

"True," he said as he took her hand and ran back to the TARDIS with her. He ran straight to the console and put them a save distance away from the exploding lab. "Oh, by the way the Shopkeeper back there said you left these." He pulled the wedding set out of his pocket and placed them in her hand.

"The wedding set I bought," she said in awe.

"You really want to marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said firmly.

"Oi!" Rose said from the hall. "What's the big idea swanning off and leaving us trapped in the TARDIS?!" She stormed up to the Doctor and shook her finger in his face. "I was worried about her too!" Rhee suddenly started to giggle. They both gave her a strange look.

"Forgive me," Rhee said. "I'm just happy. I love you guys." She hugged both the Doctor and Rose at the same time. Rose's expression lightened and she returned the group hug. Rhee let go of both of them. "I'm headed to my room, goodnight guys." She walked away from them and sang as she did so.

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

Little did Rhee know but Jess was broadcasting her singing to every corner of the TARDIS. Mickey was listening as he waiting for Rose to return. Rose was smiling at the sound. While the Doctor was reveling in the sound and feeling that Rhee was giving off. Oh, how he loved that woman.

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mix-tape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
I take your hand and hold it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo

Yeah

Meanwhile back at the lab, a woman that looked exactly like Rhee stood in the command room, she smiled like a maniac. "Just you wait, Rhee, and Doctor," she said with Rhee's voice. "I'll be back." She stopped the countdown as it reached two. She walked out of the command room, passed where Rhee and the Doctor had left the exoskeleton, which was ripped apart. She walked back into the lab where Joker's dead body lay. "My true Master calls me." She stepped over him to exit the lab.

* * *

 **Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. As you noticed (those of you that are familiar with the other version) I am speeding up somethings. But not too worry I'm not going to speed things up too much.**


End file.
